Mistaken
by ebonpinion
Summary: Hermione Granger is beaming with joy because she has just been appointed Head Girl. Will she be able to fulfill her dream to maintain her perfect grades while juggling her new demands or will she learn that some things are out of her control? HG/DM
1. Chapter 1: Joy

I couldn't believe my luck when I opened the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside held my letter for my new assigned books but the light gleaming off my new Head Girl badge made me feel punch-drunk with giddiness. I stared at the badge for a good minute before reason found me. My legs carried me down the stairs as fast they could without tripping.

"Mom…Dad, it came. My letter came in", I yelled to my poor surprised parents.

My mom put down the plate of toast on the table and reached for the envelope and took out my book list.

"Oh Hermione, are you sure you are not taking too many classes?"

Her question stopped my gleefulness short as I ran through what classes I had this semester through my head.

"No, mom I do not think so. Besides Professor McGonagall told me it would be possible to pull off the load. Besides, it is my last year and there is still so much to learn about the magical world."

My dad walked over to my mom to check out the list for himself.

"Hmm, just make sure you don't fall behind dear. You're going to have to keep your nose to the grindstone to keep up with your duties."

Duties? "Oh, that reminds me." I held out my hand so my parents could not miss the perfect gold and scarlet badge resting majestically inside of my palm. I was very pleased when I heard my mom's squeal.

"You got it! You got the position of Head Girl. I am so proud of you."

My mom managed to get a quick hug in before my father picked me up and swung me around in his arms.

"You've been looking forward to this position since you started reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. I'm so proud of you."

I felt a little dizzy when he put me down, but luckily the chair at the breakfast table kept me from falling over.

"I am so happy. I can not wait to tell Ron and Harry", I exclaimed as I sat down to eat breakfast.

My parents sat down as well and my mom continued reading the rest of the letters from the school.

"There is a lot that you have to do as Head Girl, Hermione. This letter says that you have to head all of the meetings with the Head Boy, organize the prefects, monitor the halls at night, organize school functions and maintain an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations in all of your classes. Dear, that is a lot of work."

"I know mom", I stated between bites of my toast and eggs, "but I can do it. I have been dreaming of this since the beginning and am so happy to have achieved it."

"This must be a big honor", my father stated.

"Yes, it is. This will also be the punch in the stomach the Slytherins need". I laughed to myself. "A muggle-born picked to represent the school".


	2. Chapter 2: Disbelief

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

I work up early on September 1st wanting to arrive to my new duties early on the Hogwart's Express. I double checked my trunk, showered and ate breakfast in record time. My parents and I had plenty of time get to the train station with at least forth-five minutes to spare. Of course I forgot about the unpredictability of traffic. We only made it to the station with five minutes to spare. I ran through the barrier like a mad-woman minus the Amazonian yell I had to suppress.

Luckily it did not take long to spot the red-headed family that belongs to my best friend, Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter, my other best friend, also stood with them while enduring one of Mrs. Weasley's bone crunching hugs.

"Hermione", he choked out.

"Oh, Hermione", Mrs. Weasley released Harry and grabbed me. "I'm so proud of you, becoming Head Girl. I remember when my Percy got his letter. He was so proud. He wouldn't keep it out of his sight for a second. He was always afraid that something horrible would happen to it."

"Of course his feeling was right", Ron whispered. "Fred and George were planning on jinxing it to say 'Big Head Boy'.

I gave a wry smile at the twins' antics but I was really worried about finding a compartment. I craned my neck to see through the windows. Ron noticed.

"It's okay Mione. We already got a compartment."

I let out a sigh. "Great. Can you take my things there while I say a quick good bye".

"Sure, I'll take the cat. Harry you can get the trunk."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron as he grabbed my trunk and started pulling it towards the train.

I turned around and hugged both my parents.

"I am going to miss the two of you."

"We're going to miss you too, Hun", my dad replied.

"Make sure you work hard and keep up with your studies", my mom stated.

"I will mom." She hugged me one last time before I took off for the train.

As I entered the train I heard my dad yell, "Make sure you have some fun though kiddo."

After I jostled through the stampede of students I found the compartment that held my friends. Harry and Ron's sister, Ginny, sat close together near the window. Ron was playing with his owl, Pig, and Luna tried to explain to Neville how gray pixies caused people nearby to become unnaturally dull.

I sat down in my seat to catch a breath when Ron jumped up.

"Hermione, we have to go to the prefect's compartment."

I slapped my head for forgetting something so crucial.

"Come on Ron."

We raced to the front of the train, leaving the rest of the group to deal with a startled owl my angry ginger cat.

When we reached the compartment I noticed the other prefects sitting calmly and collected. I felt very honored to be placed in charge of a group so prestigious.

"So, is everyone here?"

"We seem to be missing the Head Boy", a sixth year Ravenclaw exclaimed.

I felt inwardly relieved to not be the only Head late.

"Does anyone know who the Head Boy is," I asked. The group shook their heads in unison.

Ron turned to me, "There is a separate Head's compartment. Maybe he's holed up in there."

"I'll go see."

As I walked to the compartment closes to the front of the train I realized that I never gave much thought to who the new Head Boy would be. I guess I just pictured someone who reminded me of Percy.

I walked up to the door happy that the shades were closed so I could have a second to think of an appropriate greeting if he was inside. I decided to be business-like with our first meeting in order to establish the appropriate relationship to work efficiently with my new partner. Disappointment filled me when I slid the door open to an empty compartment. I was about to turn around when a familiar drawl reached my ears.

"Granger, I was informed that you were looking for me."

"No way", I thought. "It can't be him. Not with what happened last year."

I slowly turned around to find Draco brandishing an annoyed look at my direction. My stomach dropped below my feet with the realization that he was allowed back to the school after his horrendous attempt to kill the Head Master last year.

"What are you doing here _Malfoy_", I spit out through clenched teeth.

"I am a student _Granger_. I am on my way to school."

"They let you back?"

"Why wouldn't they? I did nothing wrong."

I could feel the heat surging through my body.

"Nothing wrong", I almost yelled. "You snuck in a handful of Death Eaters and a werewolf onto school grounds and attempted to kill Dumbledore. What do you mean you did '…nothing wrong".

Draco stood straight as a board and looked me directly in the eyes.

"My name was cleared by the Ministry of Magic. I did not kill Dumbledore and no one else died by the hands of the Death Eaters or that stupid werewolf."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Then it is true that the Ministry is truly being taken over by the crooked."

I continued to stare in disbelief at Draco while hoping that this maybe a really sick joke.

"We need to head to the prefects compartment Granger or are you not finished admiring the view?"

I turned my head away disgusted that he would make the assumption that I would ever find him attractive. I was compelled to stare off into space until he disappeared when his words echoed in my head.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I believe it is important for the Head Boy and Girl to be present for the first prefect meeting."

"No", I whispered out loud. "This can't be right. You're playing some sick joke or something."

I noticed that his mask-like expression fell for a split-second before a smirk appeared.

"No Granger. Unlike your hair, it is not a sick joke."

My mouth opened for a retort but I could not find my voice. I could feel the anger pulsating through every vein and I needed room vent. Sadly I was trapped on a train with a bunch of nosy students, so I just settled for bumping hard against his shoulder as I stalked to the prefect compartment.


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

I made it to the prefect compartment before Draco caught up with me. When I looked at Ron I could tell that he had already heard the bad news. He mouthed a "Sorry" at me when he noticed my frustrated stance.

Malfoy came into the compartment cool and collected as if nothing negative had passed between us. The Ravenclaw prefects looked at him with disapproving expressions. The Hufflepuffs held looks of confusion. The prefects of Slytherin held smug looks. The new Gryffindor perfect looked at Ron for a cue to follow. Ron's smoke-filled ears, flaming eyes and beat-red face held possible murder towards Draco. I felt the same urge to kill him when he sat in between the Slytherin prefects with that awful smirk he's so famous for. I had to restrain myself from repeating the slap I gave him in our third year at Hogwarts.

During my reminiscing, I remembered what all the people in the compartment were gathered for.

I cleared my throat. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. As prefects you will be in charge of patrolling the train corridors until we get to the castle."

I looked to see of Malfoy wanted to add anything to the speech. He just sat lazily in his seat looking at the cloudy sky outside.

I continued. "You will walk up and down the isles every now and then to make sure that no one is fighting. If anyone is fighting make sure to break it up peacefully if possible. Also, if you notice anyone carrying any of the objects that the caretaker, Mr. Filch, has banned, do not hesitate to confiscate it. That will help lessen your load when you get to the school."

My eyes glanced towards Draco in hopes that he started paying attention, but I hoped in vain.

"Malfoy is there anything you want to add."

He jumped as if he had forgotten that there were others around him.

"What?"

"Is there anything you wanted to say to the prefects?"

"Hmm, did you tell them to patrol?"

I was right. He wasn't listening.

"Yes, I told them to patrol."

"Then I guess you covered it all." He stood up. "Since we're done I'm headed back to the compartment."

Malfoy walked out and headed to the Head's compartment without another word. As I dismissed the prefects I started to wonder at what had him distracted.

"Mione…Hermione."

I snapped out of my thoughts to find Ron waving his hands in front of me.

"Hey, where were you just now?"

"I am sorry Ron. I was just wondering about Malfoy's strange behavior."

Ron's looked turned puzzled.

"Strange? I didn't notice anything strange. He came in here wearing that stupid smirk of his and paid absolutely no attention. He acted like a rude and pretentious jerk." Ron's face lightened. "No, there was nothing strange there."

"Well, maybe I was just seeing more than was there."

"You do think too much."

I wanted to rebuke Ron for his statement but he was wearing that grin that always made me laugh even when I did not want to.

"Maybe I do think too much."

"Of course that's what makes you our Hermione." Ron headed to the door. "Come on. Let's get our first round of patrolling over with so we can hang with Harry."

"Ronald Weasley is putting his responsibilities first? I think I am rubbing off on you."

Ron looked horror-struck. "You're rubbing off on me?" He started brushing off his cloths. "Oh no, I'm diseased."

"Oh, shut up Ronald."

I grabbed him and started dragging him down the hallway.

The rain was pouring down when we finally pulled into the station. I was reminded of my first arrival to Hogwart's. The memory of the rocky boats that transported the first years to the castle caused a shiver to run down my spine. I was grateful for the covered carriages that waited to take the rest of the students to the castle.

As I exited my carriage outside the castle's entryway I noticed that Malfoy walked separately from his usual gang of Slytherin friends. My curiosity peaked when I noticed that he did not sit in his customary seat flanked between Crabbe and Goyle. As I continued to study him I received a nudge in my side.

"Hermione", I turned to my left to find Ginny studying my face.

"Why are you staring at _him_?" She nodded towards Malfoy's direction.

I shrugged. "I was just wondering why he was sitting by himself."

"He probably needed more space to contain that enormous ego of is", suggested Ron.

Harry took a more serious approach. "Maybe he's been out-casted since he failed to kill Dumbledore."

"Hmm, I did not think of that", I confessed.

"Anyway, it serves him good", Ron stated. "Now he'll know what it's like to be shunned".

"That might do him some good", Ginny added.

"I doubt it", Ron said matter-of-factly. "He thinks too highly of himself to let anything affect him like a normal person. He thinks he's the big-man-on-campus. Probably doesn't help that all the girls in Slytherin fond over him."

"I've heard girls from other houses fond over him too", Harry added.

Ron shook his head disgustedly.

"I've over-heard some girls gushing about how sexy his smirk is", chimed in Neville.

Ron and Harry looked at him disbelievingly. Luckily they were too stunned to turn and see Ginny's face redden.

After the welcoming feast was over a second year approached me to announce that I needed to meet McGonagall in her office. I made the trek to the Headmistress's office that used to belong to Dumbledore not than a few months ago. I figured that she wanted to give me my new assignments as Head Girl. I probably should not have been surprised to find Draco there but the sight of him in the office still caught me off-guard.

Draco stood a few feet away from McGonagall's desk, his expression blank while the Head-mistress looked relieved to see me enter.

"Ms. Granger I thank you for coming." She gave a quick glance to Malfoy. "Hermione you have been chosen to be Head Girl and Malfoy, you have somehow been chosen to be Head Boy. The two of you must head the prefect meetings. At these meetings you will decide the patrolling schedule, organize the Hogsmeade outings. This year we are going to be trying something new. I want to see how Hogwart's does with a Halloween ball."

"A Halloween ball", I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I believe that the school deserves some good times this year." She lowered her head a little for a split second and then addressed us again.

"I trust I do not have to remind you two of the importance of working efficiently together."

She stood up and headed towards the door.

"The two of you will follow me to your rooms."

Malfoy's expressionless face molded into a look of confusion.

"Can we not walk to our rooms alone?"

"I would assume not since you have never been to them before."

I was also confused.

"Are we not going to our common rooms?"

"No, the two of you will be sharing a private common area."

Draco and I looked incredulously at each other and then at Professor McGonagall.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

I thank all those who have given my fanfic a chance. ^_^ -ebonpinion

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________________

McGonagall did not seem too fazed by our shock.

"Well, do not stand there gaping like a fish out of water. Follow me."

As Malfoy and I followed her down multiple corridors, staircases and trick doors I could not help wondering why my luck had taken this turn. Not too long ago I was celebrating my new assignment to Head Girl, I was approved for all my classes, and I was going to be spending my last year at Hogwarts surround by my closes friends. Now, all my years of hard work and perseverance led me to a shared common room with someone who has purposely tried to make my years here a horrid nightmare.

When we stopped in front of a portrait bearing the seal of a golden griffin and a green snake I realized that I did not pay close attention to how we arrived to this point.

"This is the entrance to your common area", McGonagall announced. "Alexander", she pointed to the griffin who bowed majestically, "and Panacea, "the green snake raised her head, "will be the guardians for your common area. Right now your password is alliance".

After the password was said the portrait swung open. Malfoy marched straight in and McGonagall and I followed. The common area basically had the same bones of my old one. There were upholstered chairs, a severely stuffed sofa, a few tables scattered around and a magnificent fireplace that was already lit. The main difference from my previous common area is that splashes of green and silver were interspersed with the gold and scarlet my eyes were accustomed to seeing.

"Ms. Granger, your room is to the right and Mr. Malfoy your room is to the left", the head mistress stated. "Ms. Granger I will show you to your room first and meet up with Mr. Malfoy later."

McGonagall led me towards the door that held a plague that read 'Head Girl". When I followed her into the room I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"Is this room really for me", I had to ask.

My room held a large bed surrounded by a simple cherry wood canopy frame holding gold bed curtians. On either side of my bed stood a cherry wood night stand containing a bouquet of sun flowers. On the opposite side of the room I spotted an armoire and a dresser.

"You will find your cloths already put away for you", explained McGonagall.

I walked to the furniture and was delighted that my cloths were indeed put away and in order. When I looked up I noticed that beautiful large tapestries covered the stone walls. I was grateful for them because stone walls know how to radiate cold temperatures.

McGonagall caught my attention and led me to a door that I had missed.

"This is your private bathroom."

"Private", I asked from mounting shock.

"Yes, it is one of the freedoms you will receive as Head Girl. The school feels that you should have a place of leisure since your duties are demanding."

The bathroom was magnificent. A large claw-foot tub sat on the far side of the bathroom next to a large-sized separate shower. The room was tiled with scarlet and cream with accents of gold. The vanity was topped with a cream and gold granite counter and the floors carried the cherry wood theme from the bedroom.

The Head Mistress seemed happy that I was impressed with my room.

"There is one more room that I must show you before I take my leave of you."

"There is one more room?"

"Yes, and I think you will rather like this one", she said with a sly grin.

"I am sure I will like it. This room is amazing", I stated as I followed her.

She led me to a door that almost blended in with the tapestries. When I walked in behind her I could not suppress the gasp that left my throat.

"It's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it", she replied while beaming.

I circled a room outlined floor to ceiling with cherry wood bookcases filled with an endless variation of textbooks and novels waiting to be cuddled in my arms and read.

"Hermione, we wanted to make sure that you had plenty of books at your disposal for researching, studying and simple enjoyment. Of course if you like, you can still use the school's public library but this is for your private use."

"Oh, Professor…" The tears that threaten to prick my eyes before hand now ran freely down my cheeks. "This room is amazing. I can't believe that all of this comes with the honor of being Head Girl. I am grateful for everything."

"Dear, that is enough. You do not have to cry about it."

"Oh, yes I do."

I ran to McGonagall and gave her a hug. She gave me a quick hug back before leading me out of my private library.

"I am sure you would like to look over the room yourself after I leave but I advise you to get ready for bed. You have a long day ahead of you", the professor advised.

"I think rest sounds nice Professor."

After McGonagall left I took a long and leisurely soak in my new bath tub to relax my body and clear my mind of all the new information I was bombarded with today. After the bath I put on my most comfortable nightgown and lay down in my new bed. The bed was so warm and soft that I fell asleep in no time.


	5. Chapter 5: Comprehension

I thank all those who have given my fanfic a chance. ^_^ -ebonpinion

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and exuberant as the sunlight hit my face. As I lay in my bed I could not remember a more comfortable night's sleep. My sheets and comforters were so warm and cozy that I wanted to cuddle with them all day. I was on the edge of fighting sleep when I remembered that it was the first day of classes. As I threw off my covers I glanced outside and gratefully noticed that I had not overslept.

Quickly I changed into my school robes and ran a brush across my unruly curly hair. I could not believe that I had forgotten about my duties. I needed to get downstairs, receive my official schedule, eat breakfast and enjoy my new classes. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. My eyes scanned the common room and noted how empty it felt. I had become accustomed to walking to breakfast with Ron and Harry. Vaguely I wondered if I should check on Malfoy to see if he was up, but changed my mind when it registered the stupidity of the thought. I really did not want to start my day off with a snide remark from Malfoy, so I made my way to the Great Hall alone.

As I expected, I made it to the Gryffindor table before Ron and Harry. Luckily I was able to share some time with Ginny.

"Hermione, where were you last night. We stayed up past midnight waiting for you to arrive."

"I am sorry Ginny. I should have sent a letter or something."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Did McGonagall have you and Malfoy working late together 'til the wee hours?"

"No, we actually did not have to work last night. I got to bed much earlier than you guys."

"Really…How…We didn't see you come in."

"That is because I have been reassigned a new room."

"Why?"

"Well, apparently the Heads have to share a common area."

I tried to ignore Ginny's reaction to this new information by digging into some scrabbled eggs.

"No way, Hermione. I can't believe McGonagall would make you share a room with Malfoy."

"What about Malfoy", Ron asked as he and Harry sat down in front of us.

"Hermione's sharing a room with him", Ginny exclaimed.

"What", the boys yelled at once.

I tried to hide the blush that was creeping up my face.

"I'm not _sharing_ a room with him. I'm sharing a common area. Our rooms are _separate_."

"Is that any better Hermione", asked Harry.

"It's not so bad. It's not like I have to see him often. I have everything I need in my room."

"Really", Ginny asked. "What's your room like?"

"Oh, Ginny it is marvelous", I gushed. "You will have to come and see it. I have a humongous bed, my own bathroom and a _private_ library."

"I wish I had my own bathroom. I hate sharing with other girls. They're always hogging the showers, mirrors and counter space. Oh, Hermione I absolutely have to see it."

"My bathroom", I asked confused.

"No silly, your whole room."

"Maybe you can stop by tonight before rounds."

Ginny beamed. "That sounds good to me."

"I can't believe it", Ron whispered.

"Oh, I am sorry Ron. If you and Harry want to see the room too, I am sure you can."

"I'm not talking about that Hermione."

"Then what are you talking about Ronald?"

"How can McGonagall do that to you? How can she place you so close to that…that…" He pointed to the entrance to the hall. "…to that thing?"

My eyes followed to where Ron was pointing. As I turned my head I watched Malfoy walk towards the Slytherin table. Just like yesterday he sat by himself away from the other Slytherins. Strangely I took comfort that he at least looked better than yesterday. I guessed that a good night's sleep must have done him some good.

"Why would McGonagall confine you in an area with him", he asked through clenched teeth. "No one's there to protect you from that murderer."

"Ron, he's not a murderer", I stated.

"He was there Hermione. Malfoy meant to kill Dumbledore."

"But he didn't do it", Harry chimed in. "He had a chance to kill Dumbledore but he didn't do it."

"But he planned it Harry. You even told me he disarmed him."

I was slowly getting annoyed with the argument. "Ron, he disarmed Dumbledore but he didn't kill him. Get that through your head."

Ron heatedly stood up. "I cannot believe that you are sticking up for _him_ Hermione."

"I am not sticking up for him. I'm just trying to end this argument."

"You should be ashamed of yourself Hermione", he hissed while pointing a finger at me. "He may not have killed Dumbledore, but do not forget what side he is on. Dumbledore was a pure-blood. I doubt Malfoy would think twice before killing you if he had the chance to get away with it."

Ron picked up his sack of books and knocked over a picture of orange juice before storming out of the hall.

I could hear the quiet that inevitably follows after a storm.

"Hermione", Harry broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

"He's right. Ron's right. Why would McGonagall place me alone with Malfoy?"

"She must have had a reason", Ginny suggested. "I don't believe it was done without a purpose."

"But, what would that purpose be?"

"I don't know."

At that moment McGonagall appeared behind me.

"What is going on at this table Miss Granger?"

"I am sorry Professor. Ron and I just had an argument."

"I noticed. Just make sure that next time the two of you will keep it to yourselves."

I bowed my head. "Yes Professor."

McGonagall let out a sigh.

"Cheer up Miss Granger. Here is your official schedule."

She handed me a piece of parchment.

"Here you go too, Miss Weasley", she said while handing Ginny her schedule.

"And I trust that you will give Mr. Weasley his schedule Harry."

"Yes, Professor", he answered while taking two schedules.

"Well, off you go Potter. Make sure Mr. Weasley gets to class in time."

Harry gathered his stuff and hurriedly left the room.

McGonagall started to walk off but I had to stop her.

"Professor, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you assign Malfoy and me to share a common area?"

"I did not."

"Well, it is not a common thing to do."

"No it is not, but it was established before the end of the last school year."

"It was? By whom was it established?"

"Why, by the same person who appointed you and Malfoy as Heads."

"You did not do that?"

McGonagall looked annoyed.

"Of course I did not. If it were my choice Malfoy would not be back at this school."

Comprehension dawned in my mind.

"Do you mean that Dumbledore planned all this before…before he died?"

"Yes he did Granger."

"But why would he do that?"

"Hmm, Granger that is for me to know and for you to find out."

I know that there wasn't much of Draco in this chapter but I am sure that there will be more of him in the next. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Arduous

I thank all those who have given my fanfic a chance. ^_^ -ebonpinion

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________________

After I watched Professor McGonagall walk away I gathered my bag, said bye to Ginny and rushed to my first class of the day, Runes. Since I had fifteen minutes to spare I decided to think over what Ron said to me. He practically told me that Malfoy would kill me if he had a chance to get away with it. This thought did not settle well into my mind since I was currently sharing a common area with him. I thought about storming back towards McGonagall and demanding that my room assignment be changed but I could not bring myself to do it. If Dumbledore assigned us to be Head Girl and Boy then there must have been a reason behind it. I also could not help but wonder if this decision would have been different if Dumbledore knew that Malfoy was going to try to kill him. I shook my head because I knew that was not the case. Dumbledore was always ahead of everyone by two steps. He must have had a reason of putting me with Malfoy.

"Granger do you mind stopping the incessant pacing?"

I jumped and turned around to find Malfoy leaning against the doorframe of the classroom.

"Sorry, I did not know I was pacing". Did I just apologize to Malfoy?

"Really", he drawled, "because I was getting motion-sickness just from watching you."

I wanted to ask why he was watching me, but a group of students ushered their way into the classroom and Malfoy followed in behind them. I followed suit and sat in one of the front desks. Runes were a favorite subject of mine. A lot of my classes seemed to become mediocre but I always found that this class always challenged me. At the end of class I felt refreshed with the new knowledge I learned and was genuinely looking forward to the essay we had to write for next week.

My next class was Potions. I rushed to the classroom hoping to find Ron and make up from our earlier argument. Due to a derailment in my path, provided by Peeves, I only made it to class with few seconds to spare. I glanced quickly around the room to find that my customary seat with Ron and Harry was taken up by Ernie Macmillan.

"Please do have a seat Miss Granger." Professor Slughorn ordered. "Class is about to start."

I sighed and turned around to find a seat in the back of class. My heart fell to my stomach when I realized that the only available seat was next to Malfoy.

He noticed the predicament also and smirked at me. "Granger, I won't bite. I promise."

For some reason that mental image made me blush, so I quickly sat down and buried my face in my potions book. I think he noticed my reaction though because he let out a low chuckle.

"Welcome to your final year at Hogwarts", Professor Slughorn exclaimed. "This year will be beyond challenging yet very exciting. Class, today we will be starting on a very advance potion that will take a month to correctly brew. Because of the delicacy of this potion I will assign you a partner for the month."

A few of the students let out a groan of disappointment. I understood because having assigned partners never seemed to work out.

"Students on the second and fourth row I want you to look to the one sitting to the right of you. That will be the person to whom you are assigned to sit next to for the duration of the month."

I slowly turned my head to face Malfoy. At least I was happy to see that he was as pleased with the assignment as I was.

"Is this man daft", Malfoy asked in a whisper. "First they assign me to share a common room with you for a year, now they want me to sit next to you in class for a month".

"You think you are the only one to suffer? I have to sit next to someone who has made my years here a living hell."

"A living hell", Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Yes, and apparently something you take great pride in it seems".

Malfoy puffed out his chest and stuck his pointed nose into the air.

"I find getting under your skin a great art that I have taken great care and time to master."

My right arm involuntarily lifted itself in an attempt to smack Malfoy's smirk off. Luckily the professor thought it was for another reason.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I knew you would know the answer", he stated excitedly.

My ears started to burn when I realized that I did not completely follow him.

"Yes, Professor I do know the answer but can you repeat the question one more time so I can make sure that I am one hundred percent sure."

"Ah yes, you are a smart girl. The question I asked was indeed meant to stump the class. I asked if anyone knew the base ingredient for the Unctuous Unction potion."

"Well", Hermione started, "to say that there is one base ingredient would be wrong. There are two base ingredients for the Unction potion which are ashwinder and lovage. Ashwinder is used commonly in love potions and lovage is used in confusion and befuddlement draughts."

Professor Slughorn beamed at me.

"As expected you are correct Miss Granger. The two ingredients are used as a base in the Unctuous Unction potion to set the stage for trust and confusion. Now who can tell me why we need to instill trust and confusion in order for the potion to work?"

I must have been off my game because Malfoy beat me to the punch.

"Sir, trust and confusion are needed in order for the receiver of the potion to become confused enough to wholly trust that the first person they see, usually the giver, are their best friend."

"Oh, yes you are correct too Mr. Malfoy."

I giggled when the professor seemed to do a little jig of joy.

"I am truly proud that the two of you are informed about our new project. You may just give Potter a run for his money."

Slughorn gave Harry a little wink as if saying that was a long shot. I secretly did a little jig of joy inside remembering that Harry did not have the Half-Blood Prince's notes anymore to aid him.

"Today class we will start the theory process of the potion. Wednesday we will start the complicated task of putting the potion together."

I was relieved that I did not have to do any close work with Malfoy until Wednesday. Hopefully I would be in the swing of the new school year, back to talking terms with Ron and in command of all my Head Girl duties.

After class I stood outside the door to wait for Harry and Ron.

"Guys, was it not great that we did not have to concoct a potion today?"

"Hermione, are you feeling well", Harry asked. You're usually jumping up at the chance to do busy work."

"Well, not this time. I have Malfoy as a partner. I am just hoping our animosity does not get in the way of an outstanding grading."

"Only you would worry about a grade while in possible grave danger", Ron stated.

"Ron, what danger am I in while in the presence of Professor Slughorn?"

"Hey, I nearly died of poisoning in his chamber right under his nose and in the end it was Malfoy's fault", he exclaimed.

"Ron, I will be fine. If I get poisoned Harry will save me by sticking a hair ball down my throat."

Harry looked between Ron and me to see if it was okay to step in.

"Guys, let's get to lunch before the next period. I do not know about you guys but I'm starving."

The rest of the day went normally. Ron and I were on better terms and my other Professors gave me more busy work to do for the afternoon. After dinner I was looking forward to relaxing in front of the fire in the common area and getting started on school work. Professor McGonagall had different plans for me.

"Are you Hermione Granger", a first-year asked me on my way out of the Great Hall.

"Yes I am."

"The Head Mistress has asked me to tell you that you and the Head Boy must do an hour of rounds before turning in for the night."

"Thank you for giving the message to me."

The first year disappeared within the sea of students as Ginny appeared.

"Hermione, are you ready to show me your new quarters?"

"Oh, Gin I forgot."

"Hermione, how could you", Ginny asked in mocked hurt tones.

"I am sorry Ginny. Today has been a rather long and trying day. Besides I just found out that I have to patrol tonight.

Ginny's face lit up with interest.

"Is this a lone assignment or do you have someone to accompany you?"

"I have to patrol with Malfoy."

"Wow, now that will be interesting. You forced to walk alone with Malfoy around the deserted hallways."

"Yes, how ever will I survive? By the way do not tell Ron. He is still on about me being in danger around Malfoy."

"Don't worry. I won't mention a thing. We probably would have to bind him to keep him from stalking you tonight."

"Thanks Gin. How about we take a rain-check on the tour of the new common area?"

"That is okay by me. Besides after tonight we will have way more to talk about."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep, I do", she replied with a wink. "Anyways good night and have fun patrolling."

As soon as Ginny walked away I felt a presence behind me.

"Are you ready to get this patrolling business over with Granger?"

I turned around to face Malfoy who wore his customary look of boredom.

"Sure Malfoy. Besides I have a lot of work to do tonight and would like to get to bed at a decent hour to be refreshed for classes tomorrow."

"Well Granger, lead the way."

I'm sorry it took me a long time to get this chapter out. I had writer's block and I am busy with school work. Hopefully the next chapter will be up much quicker. ^_^ Please review. I would like some feed back on my writing or anything. ^_^ -ebonpinion


	7. Chapter 7: Infuriation

Even though I only got a few reviews I am very happy that I received some feedback. Please keep sending the feedback because they really encourage me to keep writing. ^_^

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________________

I started down the steps that would lead to the dungeon hallways.

"The dungeons Granger", Malfoy asked. "That's an interesting place to start."

I shrugged.

"Not really. I find the area cold and damp and would prefer to get the worst over with."

"I wouldn't call the dungeon's the worst. I find them very comforting", Malfoy defended.

"You do not say Malfoy. I thought cold-blooded serpents preferred the warmth and light."

"Ouch. Granger, I didn't know we were to exchange insults on this patrol."

I decided to take a left down the already deserted corridor.

"Is not trading insults what we do?"

"Sure, but I was hoping for something different this time. Maybe a nice moonlight stroll hand in hand."

My feet stopped on their own accord.

"Please tell me you are kidding Malfoy."

Malfoy's face twisted a bit in annoyance.

"Of course I'm kidding Granger. Why would I be romantically involved with a mud-blood?"

The two words echoed in my ears as I quickly turned around and made my way back up towards the Great Hall.

"What is it Granger", Malfoy directed towards my retreating back. "I thought we were trading insults?"

I continued up another staircase that led to the next level of corridors.

"Malfoy, I may have insulted you but I did not call you something to make you feel inferior."

"Seriously, it's just a word. You do not have to take it so seriously."

I stood at the top of the steps and looked down on Malfoy's face. Infuriation flamed inside of me when I realized that he was being sincere.

"I have to take that word seriously Malfoy. You of all people should know that", I spat back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The term 'mud-blood' was coined by people who felt that my kind, muggle-borns, were inferior to them. Many of those people decided to make it their mission to wipe my kind out of existence or make them subjected to them. Right now there are people who call themselves Death-Eaters who are torturing and killing innocent people just because they believe their blood is different. That term 'mud-blood' is an immense insult and you expect me to take it lightly? Malfoy you will be lucky to still be able to speak or breathe if you call me that ever again!"

I could feel the heat emanating from my body as it shook as a whole with renewed anger.

"So you still fancy me a Death-Eater". Malfoy asked calmly.

I clenched my teeth.

"When you use a term like that I have no other choice."

Malfoy stared blankly at me for a few seconds before continuing up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"In case you've forgotten Granger, we have patrol to finish."

I was shocked on how easily Malfoy could brush off our conversation but I wanted to end the patrol quickly. I followed him silently throughout the castle before we retired to our portrait hole.

"Well, it seems that our Head's have returned to their rightful common area", announced Alexander, the griffin.

Panacea, the snake observed us.

"Well, do not the two of you radiate the pure joyfulness of youth", she sarcastically stated.

"Alliance", Malfoy abruptly stated to the two creatures.

"Well, are you not a rude one", Panacea stated before allowing us in.

I quickly made my way into my bedroom and made sure to lock my door. I was sure that Malfoy would not dare enter my room but it was one way to barricade myself from the outside world. My claw-foot tub beckoned to me and promised to ease the knots that had developed in my back and neck. As I rested my back against the tub the warmth of the steam started to melt away the mounting tension that I could not seem to avoid this year.

After my bath I slipped into my robe, changed into my calm sky-blue pajamas and drifted off to sleep knowing that tomorrow had to be much better.

I was wrong.

Tuesday morning I actually woke up on time, got dressed without feeling rushed and was even fortunate enough not to run into Malfoy in the common area again. As I walked out of the portrait hole I was stopped by a voice.

"Good morning, young Gryffindor."

"Why are you talking to her? She's the other ungrateful brat."

I turned around to find Alexander and Panacea eyeing me.

"Well, good morning to the two of you also."

"Oh, she speaks", Panacea said in mocked surprise.

"I am sorry about yesterday", I announced. "I was in a foul mood and should have said something nice last night."

The snake raised her head.

"You do not have to waste your forced niceties on us."

"Calm down Panacea. She is trying to apologize."

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, I guess I will accept it this once."

I thanked them both for accepting my apology and made haste to breakfast.

"HERMIONE", I heard someone yell from the staircase near the Great Hall entrance.

I only had to time to turn around and catch a glimpse of a red streak before I was knocked unceremoniously to the ground.

"Ginny, please do get off of me this instant", I tried to yell through tangles of red.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione."

Ginny finally released the pressure from my chest. Ron and Harry were nice enough to help me to my feet.

"I'm just so happy to see you."

"Why", I asked puzzled.

"Ron was so worried about you last night and it got me to worrying also."

"How did he find out about last night?"

"Ginny and Harry kept taking turns getting beaten at wizard's chest on purpose", Ron announced. When they kept wanting to play after the fifth repeated lost I figured they were trying to distract me from something."

"Well, after he figured something was up he kept asking us questions and I figured I'd tell him to shut him up."

"But", Harry looked at Ginny pointedly, "that did not work and we had to restrain him by magically binding him to a chair."

Ron began to rub his neck.

"They kept me there all night and wouldn't release me 'til this morning."

"Well, it served you right Ron", Ginny stated while wagging a finger at him. "You tried to hex me."

"You bit me."

"Then next time stay still when I tell you to."

I looked to Harry to find him shrugging and shaking his head. Knowing Ron and Ginny I knew the bickering would continue for a while so I grabbed Harry's arm and lead him to the Gryffindor table. I had already filled my plate when Ron and Ginny decided to grace us with their presence again.

"So, how did the patrol go last night", Ginny asked.

"We walked around the school and made sure the corridors were clear", I answered.

"Nothing happened?"

"We threw a few insults here and there and then the rest of the night past quietly."

"He insulted you", Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I put him in his place."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing too important I guess. The usual I would say."

"Do you want us to beat him up for you", asked Ron with a grin.

"No, Ron. I told you I already took care of it. What is it with you anyways?"

"What do you mean, 'Mione?"

"You have been so jumpy lately. I cannot believe I am actually saying this, but I do hope that Quidditch season starts soon. You will be able to channel your energies and maybe we can get back to some normalcy."

"Normalcy", Harry repeated. "When did we ever have normalcy?"

So how was this chapter? Please review and tell me how you think the story is going. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Unbelievable

Well, here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it and please _please_ review. I thank those who did and I am looking forward to those who will. I truly appreciate reviews whether positive or negative. Please enjoy. ^_^

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of Tuesday went by surprisingly smoothly. My teachers gave me busy work, Ron and Ginny were going on a speaking strike with each other so I did not have to hear them argue, and Professor McGonagall felt that there was no need to have the Heads patrol tonight. I was very happy that I would not be forced to hang around with Malfoy because I needed this night to prepare myself for tomorrow. Wednesday would bring the first day of a long month of work with him in Potions.

The morning started out promising yet again but I told myself not to be deceived by it. I carefully got dressed, made sure I had all my books and supplies for my classes, checked to make sure the common area was clear and made a dash out of the portrait hole. After a quick good morning to the two Head mascots I made my way down to breakfast. Ginny and Ron were back to civil terms again which made breakfast gratefully mundane. I was able to get in a few chapters of my Rune book before class.

In Runes I made a point not to notice Malfoy at all which of course made it all the more difficult not to look at him. He sat in a far corner of the room by himself with his book propped up as if shielding himself from the rest of the world. His head rested in his hands as his free hand gently played with his quill. In a daze I could not help but notice how slender his fingers were and wondered if he were any good at charms. As I watched him play with his quill I noticed that the light that was reflecting off his quill was also reflecting off of his hair. For the first time I noticed how much closer his hair color was to white than blonde. A smile found its way to my lips when I realized that the white hair almost made him look angelic. I laughed quietly to myself before I realized that he was looking my way. Quickly I darted my eyes back to my book hoping that he had only just spotted my spying.

The rest of class seemed to last forever as I waited for the minutes to go by. As soon as class was over I gathered my supplies and headed to the hallway hoping to blend in with the rest of the students. I kept my head low and my eyes to the ground so I was very surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, Hermione. You jumped like a mile high", Harry exclaimed with a smirk.

"Seriously Harry, you didn't have to sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, I didn't know I was sneaking. Now, who were you hiding from?"

"Hiding", I asked while applying a smile I hoped was convincing, "…I wasn't hiding from anyone. No, I was just on my way to class."

Harry looked at me skeptically, "Well, okay but you might want to keep your head up. Peeves likes to roam the corridors around here."

My eyes darkened. "Yes, I remember that from Monday. He made me late for potions."

"Ah, so that was why you were late and the reason you got stuck with Malfoy."

"Yes", I grabbed Harry's hand and started rushing towards class, "and now we will be late again if we do not get moving."

Despite my running, hexing Peeves and narrowly missing tripping over Ms. Norris we still arrived late.

"I am surprised Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are late. I am sorry but I will have to take ten points from the both of you."

Did he just take points from me? I sank into my chair feeling sucker-punched.

"Okay, class I will need someone in your group to get the ingredients listed on the board. Today we are making our much anticipated Unctuous Unction potion."

My legs and feet seemed to be out of service. I could only sit at my desk and wonder what next was going to come my way.

"Granger, are you going to sit there and allow me to do the potion myself?"

I continued staring into space and contemplated letting Malfoy do the project himself.

"Well, if you do not want to help I guess I can do it myself. I just have to remember if I am supposed to add three-fourths ashwinder and one-third lovage or the other way around."

"Are you dense Malfoy", I snapped back. "If you add the ingredients that way you are going to have one raving love-sick person on your hands. Do you know how dangerous that would be?"

"Well, welcome back to the living Granger. I was wondering if someone finally got the best of you and turned you into an inferi."

"You wish Malfoy. By the way you got the wrong amount of lovage here. You need to get at least a teaspoon more. Do you think you could get more?"

"The know-it-all is back. That's nice, because I wouldn't want a bloated dead body to spar with."

As Malfoy walked off I started to light the cauldron to heat it to the correct temperature. Mid-way of opening the ashwinder eggs I started to wonder if Malfoy's comment was an attempt at a compliment. I strangely started blush at the thought but quickly shook away the nonsense when he returned.

"Granger, you're peeling that egg a little rough there."

I was about to become irritated with his comment when I realized he was right.

"Oh, well. I guess I am not all together today."

"It won't do me any good to have a know-it-all work with me if she's not all here."

"Do not worry; I plan to be on task the rest of the day. I do not want to start this potion on a bad footing. Today's base has to be perfect in order for the rest of the potion to be so."

"I agree Granger. How about we make a truce for the duration of this potion to make sure we pass."

"You want to form a truce with me?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"Why not make a truce? You want to pass this class with your record unsmudged and I want to finish this class without unneeded negative attention thrown towards me."

I stopped sorting the ingredients.

"Why are you worried about negative attention? I thought you thrived on it."

I noticed a crease form on Malfoy's forehead.

"Well, if you need to know Granger I've been trying my best to blend in since the beginning of term. So far I seem to be doing a good job and I intend to keep it that way."

Should I try to get him to talk more about it, I asked myself. I wanted to delve deeper into Malfoy. He had suddenly become a new mystery to me that I needed to figure out.

"Does it have anything to do with last year?"

I must have hit straight to the core because he accidently sliced a bit of lovage too big.

"I really would not like to discuss private matters at the time Granger. This is a public classroom and I intend to keep all my problems to myself."

"I am sorry Malfoy."

"Did you just apologize to me?"

"Wow, I guess I did."

"That's a first."

"Well, when were there any opportunities to do so?"

"How about when you slapped me in third year?"

"I do not have to apologize for something you deserved."

"You sure did pack some force behind it."

"Let us just say you inspired me."

Malfoy seemed to find something amusing in my comment because I actually solicited a sincere smile from him, which in turn made me blush again.

"Let us get back to work. We have a lot to cover before class is over", I stated as I delved back to work.

"Granger,"

"Yes", I answered while keeping my head down.

"Did we just have a civil conversation?"

"I think we did Malfoy."

"How long do you think this is going to last?"

"Until we both get back to reality. Until that time we need to get the ashwinder and lovage in the cauldron at the same time."

"Fine, on the count of three", Malfoy responded. "One, two, three."

The ingredients fell into the cauldron at the same time, causing a purple color to form.

"Well, done the two of you", Professor Slughorn exclaimed while walking by. "I say I was right to put the two of you together. You have already excelled in getting the base the right color. I expect great things from the two of you working together."

As the professor walked away I felt a sense of pride in myself that I had been missing the past few days. I just could not believe I had achieved this feeling while working along side Draco Malfoy.

Review Time! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: Unforgivable

Chapter nine is up. Enjoy! ^_^ -ebonpinion

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________________

As potions came to a close Malfoy and I were already well advanced in our project than our other classmates. I could already see the "outstanding" that Professor Slughorn would present to us.

The professor made his way to our cauldron.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are way ahead of the rest of the class. Which I am quite surprised to see Mr. Potter. Your potion is rather second or…um third rate."

I noticed Harry's head lower a little the same time I caught Malfoy brandishing a smirk.

"But do not worry Harry", the professor continued, "I am sure you will progress with time. You are just probably a little rusty with saving the wizarding world and what not from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry's face turned remarkably white. My only guess is that he was worrying about the horcruxes. Professor Dumbledore had started him on the job of finding Voldermort's hidden horcruxes before his untimely death. I felt guilty for not giving them a single thought since being back at Hogwarts. I would have to make a mental note to ask Harry if he has made any progress.

"Okay, everyone put away your books and supplies and leave the cauldrons as they are. I will save those up myself", Slughorn called.

I turned to ask Malfoy about the future progress of our project, but just as before he had dashed out of class ahead of everyone else.

I hung back to wait for Harry and Ron. Harry walked slowly towards the door with a look that meant he did not feel like talking. I received the message loud and clear but Ron did not seem to.

"It's okay mate about our potion. At least now we're on level ground."

Harry's shoulders sunk considerably lower.

"Harry, didn't you tell me you nicked that book somewhere? Couldn't you just go back and get it?'

I could see that the comment struck a negative chord with Harry because his back straightened and his pace quickened.

"I would not touch that book again if I was offered all the galleons in Gringotts", spat Harry.

Ron hung his head in defeat but his mood quickly lifted when he caught the smell of lunch being wafted from the Great Hall.

"Hmm we're having roast beef sandwiches for lunch", Ron stated while practically tripping on his salivating tongue.

I could not help but giggle at the sight.

"There's nothing like food to lift your spirits Ron", I commented.

As we sat down Ron dug into his food like a ravenous beast, Harry picked at his crisps and I stared at Malfoy's empty spot.

"What are you looking at Hermione", asked Harry.

I switched my attention to my food suddenly becoming interested in my salad.

"Oh, it is nothing really. I was just noticing that Malfoy's spot was empty."

"You've been doing a lot of noticing about what Malfoy does lately."

"She has", Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

I could not help but to roll my eyes at Ron's knack of missing the obvious.

"Ronald, really you should learn to swallow your food before talking."

Soon after Ron finally swallowed his food Professor McGonagall walked up.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I hope that the three of you are doing well."

We nodded in consent.

"Well, that is good to hear. Miss Granger I need you to inform Mr. Malfoy that the two of you will be patrolling tonight. I have let the two of you slack off in the department in order that the two of you would find your footing for this year. I also need you to tell Mr. Malfoy that the two of you must hold a prefect meeting tomorrow night in order to draw up schedules and procedures. I will be there to assist the process."

I quickly filed the information in my mind.

"Do you need me to find Malfoy right now to tell him this information?"

"Oh no, you can relay the information the next time you see him. Hopefully he will make it to dinner."

Professor McGonagall walked away looking as if she was deep in thought.

"What do you think is bothering her", asked Harry.

"I do not know, but at least I was not the only one who noticed Malfoy missing."

"Well, Hermione it is her job", explained Ron.

"Well, Ron it is my job to make sure I keep the other Head informed and I cannot do that if I do not know where he is."

Harry frowned. "He did a lot of disappearing last year and ended up setting up a trap for the school."

"Oh wow, that's right", Ron agreed.

"I don't think I can stalk Malfoy this year and worry about finding the horcruxes."

"When are you going to start your search for the rest of the horcruxes", I asked.

For the second time today Harry blanched.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

Harry's voice was low. "Well, I…um…"

"Oh, I bet you have not been able to do much research. I am so sorry", I started to rant. "I told you I would help but I have to admit that I totally forgot which is very uncharacteristic of me. I usually try to remember everything. Charts, lists and memos are always piling up everywhere around me to help but I have totally forgotten Harry and I am so sorry. Can you for…"

"Hermione", Harry interrupted.

"What?"

"I have to confess something."

"Go ahead."

"I have already started looking for the horcruxes."

"I know Harry. You went with Dumbledore to find a locket but ended up with a fake."

"No, Hermione. I mean I have continued looking for the other horcruxes. I started looking for them during the summer. I would take trips a few days at a time trying to find possible locations. I even went back to Grimmald Place to look for a clue that had been nagging me."

I could not believe that Harry did not fill me in on his mission. I also could not believe that he dared to take on these tasks alone.

"Did you find anything", I asked through a strangled voice.

"I did. I found out that R.A.B. stands for Regulus Arcturus Black."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Sirius's brother?"

"Yes. I also was able to locate the locket."

"Was it in the house?"

"No, but it was where I found my next clue. Kreacher, the house-elf, used to own the locket. He told me how Regulus stole the locket from Voldemort's hiding place in the cave in order to thwart him. Hermione, he ended up dying trying to take the locket and ordered Kreacher to take it and destroy it. Kreacher did not have the locket on him but he did know that Mundungus Fletcher had stolen it. I had tracked it down to Umbridge at the Ministry and was able to sneak in and take it by putting her under a confusion charm."

Harry's confession had left my brain feeling dizzy. I could not believe that he had been through all that in one summer.

"Harry, why did you not ask for help? That was a lot to go through alone."

Harry bowed his head at the same time Ron's ears went red.

"I did not do it alone."

"You did not?"

"No, I needed some help getting into the Ministry so I owled Ron and we met up to get the job done."

I could feel the warning bells and sirens going off in my head announcing the approaching storm that was building inside of me.

"The two of you went to break into the Ministry of Magic without me?"

The two boys nodded their heads.

"The two of you went on a raid to the Ministry without me and confronted Umbridge in order to steal a horcrux?"

They nodded again.

"And do you still have the horcrux?"

"We destroyed it", Ron stated.

"Well, Ron destroyed it actually", Harry added. "Somehow we stumbled upon Gryffindor's sword and Ron made the connection between the sword and the horcrux."

Ron puffed out his chest. "I didn't know what made me think that the sword would work. I guess I just thought about how Harry needed the sword in the Chamber of Secrets and how it worked against the basilisk. So I stabbed the locket with the sword and this weird thing happened. I think I was momentarily possessed or something but I was able to take control of myself and continue with destroying the locket."

Harry reached inside of his pocket and pulled out the locket they spoke of.

"Right now it is just a piece of metal. There is nothing special about it anymore."

I stared at the lifeless piece of metal while trying to hold back my tears. Apparently I was doing a bad job of it because Harry noticed.

"Hermione, it's okay."

"Yeah, we're okay", Ron repeated.

I shook my head. "No, that's not the problem."

Harry looked puzzled. "Then what is it?"

"Harry, you needed help but you did not ask me. You asked Ron but you did not ask me."

"He just wanted to make sure you were okay. He didn't want to get you involved", Ron defended.

"But you usually try to include me if you need help. This time you did not."

"I would not have asked Ron for help if I didn't need it."

"But you did Harry and you didn't think that I could help you also."

I could tell that Harry was getting frustrated but I did not care.

"Hermione, if I knew that you were going to act this way I would not have told you. You will not have to worry though. Next time I will do it alone."

"You can't do that", augured Ron.

"No, Ron. Let him do it alone. He already broke the vow. He promised that he would allow us to help, but apparently it meant nothing to him. Or at least I meant nothing to him or the two of you."

"The two of us", Ron asked aghast.

"Yes, the two of you. Ron you also knew that I wanted to help."

Ron's face started to match the color of his ears.

"Hermione, you do not need to attack us. We were thinking of your well-being. We didn't want to put you in danger."

"Danger", I asked exasperated. "All the other things we've been through weren't danger? What were they? Were they little adventures…something small and trivial? Harry you can have all the fun you want and if you need help do not come to me. I'm sure your little lap dog wouldn't mind helping you."

I was tired of the conversation so I picked up my belongings and ran out of the Great Hall. Tears were starting to fall and I did not want them to be seen by anyone, so I quickly ran to the third floor bathroom. No one would mess with me there.

As soon as I stepped in I knew I had made a mistake. Even though this was a restroom it held memories for me. This was where Harry, Ron and I had concocted a polyjuice potion in order to interrogate Malfoy. Since we had fought the troll on our first year we had almost been inseparable. Now I felt like we were falling apart. I just could not forgive them for keeping a secret that big from me. I could not forgive Harry for trusting Ron with his life but not me. What kind of friend would do that? I knew they had a separate bond because they are both males but I thought on all other levels we were equal.

I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes rimmed in red and the worry lines etched across my forehead. I had so much to look forward to this year but now I knew that it was all in vain. I could not run to Harry and Ron to end this argument. They needed to find me instead. I could not forgive being left out until they realized how much it hurt me. Sadly I knew their stubbornness and knew it would be awhile. Until then I would feel alone.


	10. Chapter 10: Disorientation

CHAPTER TEN! I can't believe I've gotten this far. Yay, me for continuing a project and yay those who have read and reviewed. ^_^

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________________

The third floor bathroom was left thankfully deserted by Moaning Myrtle. I was able to cry a little without interruption. When I could hear the hall emptying outside the door I realized that classes would be starting soon. I wiped my tears and washed my face before heading to my class.

When I arrived to class I made sure to sit towards the back and away from the windows. I did not need the light to show everyone how bad I felt.

My classes went by normally and all too soon it was time for super. I slouched on the way to the Great Hall dreading seeing Harry and Ron. I walked in relieved to see that Ginny was sitting on the opposite end of the table from them. I quickly walked to a spot next to her while ignoring two pairs of staring eyes.

"Hermione, nice to see you at this end", Ginny exclaimed.

"Hi, Gin", I greeted while sitting.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're not sitting with the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio."

"We are just having an argument."

"Hmm, this early in the year?"

"Yep, it will blow over", I stated trying to get Ginny away from the topic.

"I hope so. Hogwarts just isn't the same without you three strutting around together."

"Strutting?"

"Yeah, they don't call you three the Golden Trio for nothing."

It is more like the unbreakable duo, I thought to myself.

"What are you up to tonight", Ginny asked.

"I have to patrol tonight. Actually I have to find Malfoy and tell him he has to also."

"Why don't you just get a first year to do it? Everyone seems to use them as messengers."

I looked towards the Slytherin table to notice that Malfoy was not present.

"Well, it looks like I am going to have to look for him."

I started to gather my things.

"Hermione, you're not hungry?"

"No", I stated while shrugging on my bag. "I will see you later, Gin."

I walked away not even caring if Harry and Ron noticed. Something told me that I should try the Head common room first.

"Hey, Panacea and Alexander", I exclaimed to the two guardians.

"Hermione, how have you been today", asked Alexander.

"My day could have been better. How has your day been?"

"Oh, it has been marvelous darling", Panacea answered for Alexander in a sarcastic tone. "We sat here, wondered to a few nearby frames and then made our way back here."

"Well, at least you got to travel", I smartly answered back.

"Hmm", Panacea leaned over to Alexander, "maybe I like this girl after all. She maybe a know-it-all but she has a little spunk."

I blushed at her compliment and then stated the password. I walked in relieved to find Malfoy sitting on the couch staring at an empty fire place.

"Malfoy", I called near the entrance afraid to go near him. "We have patrol tonight."

"Hmm", was all that he answered.

"We still have thirty minutes until dinner is finished."

"It's dinner time", he asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, you were not there so I came to find you."

Malfoy turned towards me with an eyebrow raised up.

"You did not see me at dinner, so you came to look for me?"

"Yes, I told you. We have to patrol tonight but we have…"

"…thirty minutes 'til dinner is over", he finished.

"Yes."

"So, we can sit and wait."

Malfoy scooted over to the right side of the couch and gestured to the left side. I walked slowly towards the couch and sat down hesitantly. We sat in silence in the dark common room for a long while. I tried my best not to fidget but got tempted by an inch on my right arm. When I finally got the courage to move Malfoy jumped up.

"I guess we should be going now."

I followed him out of the common room and got blinded by the sudden light of the corridor.

"Where should we start first", I asked.

"Why don't we start with dungeons? Maybe we can start on a better foot this time", suggested Malfoy.

"Sure, why not."

We silently made our way to the dungeons and walked along the stone walls scanning the area. When we found nothing out of place we started to ascend back to the main level. On the way up the stairs I could hear some heavy breathing coming from Malfoy. When we got to the main level he looked like he had just run a lap around the quidditch pitch.

"Are you okay", I asked out of concern.

"What does it matter to you Granger", he snapped back.

I decided to keep my mouth closed and not ask anymore questions. I decided that if he wanted to be the third stubborn male I encountered today then it would be his problem, not mine. When we reached the third level though, I could not ignore him. His breathing started to become shallow and as we passed a torch I could see perspiration dripping from his forehead.

"Malfoy, are you sure something is not wrong?"

"I'm fine Granger. I just wish I had something to drink earlier. I'm feeling a bit nauseated."

"Do you need to sit down?"

Malfoy waved away my comment.

"I fine, I just wish things would stop moving."

"What?" I looked around. "Nothing is moving."

"Really, because everything I'm looking at is."

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm."

I grabbed his shoulder to make him stop walking.

"Let us go see the nurse", I suggested.

"Okay, but I need you to catch me, Hermione."

Just then Malfoy fainted and fell sideways into my arms.

Oh no, I thought to myself. He just fainted.

I started to panic but taking a look at Malfoy set my cogs into motion. I repositioned him so that I could check his pulse. Relieved to feel the pulse I knew I had time to get him to Madame Pomfrey.

I decided to use a levitation spell in order to carry him more easily. When we reached the infirmary I started to yell.

"Madame Pomfrey, I need your help!"

The nurse rushed through a door with a moan.

"Help me left him up to a bed, Miss Granger."

We both led his body to the closet bed I could reach. Madame Pomfrey automatically started examining his body.

"What happened?"

"We were patrolling and as we were climbing stairs he started to get out of breath. By the time we reached the third floor corridor he was taking in shallow breaths and sweating profusely. Oh, and he was complaining about things moving, but I did not see anything moving and then shortly afterward he fainted."

I allowed myself a deep breath.

"Well, Miss Granger it seems that he is a little malnourished."

I thought to myself that that would make sense.

"He was not at lunch or dinner today."

"Have you noticed him skipping meals beforehand?"

"No, I have not. He is usually in the Great Hall when everyone else is, which is why I noticed his absence today."

"Well, I will be keeping a close eye on him. You may return to your quarters."

"What about Professor McGonagall? Should I not go tell her?"

"I will take care of that. You may leave."

I walked out of the infirmary but not without a last glance at Malfoy.

When I got into my room I sat on my bed exhausted by the recent activity. I was hoping that Malfoy would be okay. He looked so sunken engulfed by the infirmary bed. His appearance though was not the only thing that pulled at my mind. Malfoy had called me by my first name. I did not know what that meant. The slip could have been due to him being disoriented. I was not sure, but I decided that I should put it off until a later time. I needed sleep incase Malfoy could not make it to the prefects meeting tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke feeling the weight of all the troubles that had forced their way on my shoulders. Today held no certainties for me. My first week had proven that all that was expected would not happen and all that was unexpected would.

At breakfast I attempted to sit alone but Ginny would not hear of it. She spent most of breakfast trying to cheer me up. Her uncanny impersonation of Professors Trelawney and McGonagall playing a game of wizard's chest did bring a small grin to my face.

"Are you sure I can't get you to give me a genuine smile today", asked Ginny.

"No, I am sorry. I do appreciate the effort though."

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and the guys?"

"We just had an argument', I answered.

"About…"

I frowned because I was sure Harry would not want me to tell her.

"I wish I could tell you Gin, but it is not really my place to say."

Ginny dropped her head to focus on her plate.

"More secrets meant only for the Trio's ears."

"If you want to you can ask Harry."

Ginny looked back up.

"Like that's going to help me. He never tells me anything."

I could tell that the conversation had taken a sour turn, so I decided to leave.

"I am sorry Ginny. I will see you later."

Ginny nodded her head solemnly while staring off into space.

I went through my morning classes in a zombie-like state while wondering about Ginny's state. Was I guilty about treating her the same way Harry and Ron were treating me? I decided to confront her about it at lunch but when I found her I could not approach her. I stood in the busy entry way of the Great Hall watching her smile and laugh with her surrounding friends. Somehow I always forgot that she had a group of friends of her own. I decided to leave her in peace. There was no reason for me to dump my sorrows upon her.

Lunch was spent in the library doing homework. I figured I should get it over with since I had the Prefect meeting tonight. I decided to eat dinner early to avoid everyone else. Draco's absence did not escape my notice, so I assumed I would represent the Head's alone tonight.

I arrived to the meeting room before anyone else and took the customary Head Girl seat at the head of the table. I was wondering if I should take away Malfoy's seat in order to make sure there were no empty spots when Ron walked in.

He stared at me as if surprised to see me there early. Luckily the other Gryffindor prefect followed suit. An awkward silence hung tensely in the air until the rest of the other prefects entered followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Everyone take your seats", McGonagall announced. "Miss Granger you have the floor."

My pride swelled as I looked upon the prefect faces, minus Ron's.

"We have gathered together in order to set up the schedules for this year's projects", I announced. "First on the list is patrolling. We will need to have the prefects work a rotating shift."

I pulled out the schedules that I had already devised and handed them out.

"This is the schedule that will be followed."

The prefects looked at the schedule and murmured among themselves.

"Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hand so I took it as a no.

"Okay, now we will go on to the Hogsmeade trips."

A girl from Ravenclaw raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"We are still allowed trips to Hogsmeade?"

"Well, I guess so", I answered.

"Do not worry", McGonagall added. "Hogwarts, the trail to Hogsmeade and Hogsmeade itself is being heavily guarded."

"We were heavily guarded last year", a Hufflepuff stated.

"Yeah, and we still ended up getting attacked", the other Hufflepuff prefect added.

Professor McGonagall looked sternly over her square-rimmed glasses.

"I am aware of what happened at Hogwarts last year. This is why security has been increased."

The girl from Gryffindor timidly stated, "I have not noticed any increase in security around the castle."

"Just because you have not noticed the added security, does not mean it is not there", McGonagall stated tersely. "Do you not think it wise to keep some of the castle's securities a secret?"

The girl lowered her head a little and replied, "I guess that makes sense."

"Okay, if the school's security is not of the concern anymore, let us return to the matter at hand."

I took the irritated professor's cue and continued.

"I believe that the first date for Hogsmeade should be the weekend before Halloween. This will allow the students to find costumes for the Halloween ball. Do the rest of you concur?"

All the argument seemed to be stomped out of the prefects for all agreed without hesitation.

"Okay, then we shall continue on the subject of the Halloween ball. Now, this I have not had much thought on so, I shall need more insight."

The group seemed to perk up at this declaration.

"Are there any ideas?"

Hands begun to rise but I was distracted by an opening door.

Malfoy walked through the door looking slightly harassed. Somehow my instincts kicked in and I moved to pull his chair out for him. He noticed what I was about to do and beat me to the chair. I quickly pulled my hands away while mentally scolding myself for attempting something nice for Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for finally joining us for the meeting", greeted McGonagall.

Malfoy just nodded. From previous experience I decided to keep the meeting going not expecting much in-put from him.

All of the prefects had great ideas for the Halloween Ball. We decided to decorate the Great Room with orange and black streamers, the classic flying bats and floating pumpkins, black candles with blue flame, bouquets of black roses, floating laughing skulls, and a thick fog to roll across the floor that falls slowly from areas where the ceiling meets the wall.

"How about the entertainment", asked Helen a Slytherin prefect.

"We could get the Weird Sisters again", Robert from Hufflepuff suggested.

"But they'll so last year. We need something new", Helen stated.

"We could invite the Dark Empress."

Everyone stared at Malfoy.

"Each of you looks like you've seen a hippogriff run by", he exclaimed.

"Well, this is the first word that you have contributed to the meeting", I stated.

"Granger you know that I don't care which way these meetings go. You seem to have them under control but if you expect me to give mediocre and out dated entertainment to a ball I'm supposed to have a hand in then you do not know me."

McGonagall decided to chime in.

"Do you think that this Dark Empress will be entertaining to the whole school?"

"Of course she will be. She's great. Her songs are powerful, moving and have meaning. The Dark Empress makes The Weird Sisters seem like band that caters to toddlers."

"Oh I agree", the girl prefect from Gryffindor announced. "Her music is like poetry."

"Do the rest of you know of this Dark Empress", asked McGonagall?

In the end the prefects agreed that a change in entertainment would be a good idea. Malfoy agreed to make the arrangements and we ended the meeting on that note.

I walked to my common area happy that our first official meeting had gone well and ecstatic that we had so many plans set up for the Halloween Ball so early.

Until I got to the portrait I did not realize how closely I had walked behind Malfoy. I was able to enter the hole a few seconds before it closed.

When I walked over the threshold Malfoy was already seated in front of a roaring fire seemingly lost in thought.

I decided that it would be rude not to acknowledge him.

"We progressed much farther in our first meeting that I thought possible."

Malfoy just nodded.

"Your suggestion about the Dark Empress was a good idea. The rest of the prefects seemed to really like it."

Malfoy just nodded again.

I decided that a nod was at least good enough. On my way to my room I bid him good night not expecting a verbal response.

The weeks slowly passed into October. My grades were perfect, my studying time was managed impeccably and the potion for Slughorn was in its final stage. Academically I was very happy. Socially I was dead.

Harry and Ron seemed to not want anything to do with me. I could not believe that did not need me. Usually by this time they would be in trouble and come rushing to me for aid. I was seriously considering confronting them but my own stubbornness was getting in the way. I knew that I should bury it but I could not. Pride was keeping me at bay and I was holding on to it as if my life depended on it.

Another cause of my social death was my estrangement from Ginny. She was always so cheerful and happy and it did not coincide with my gloomy existence. Our conversations were always tense and guarded since our discussion about my problem with Harry and Ron. I decided to brake away from her and let her have her happiness with her friends that shared the common emotion.

My common area was quiet as always. Malfoy did not speak at all. I would have assumed that maybe he would have the decency to properly thank me for escorting him to the infirmary. Apparently he did not.

Classes with him went by quietly also. I did not expect civil words but there was also no bickering or exchange of cruel words.

The day our potion was finally finished we bottled our concoction and handed it to Slughorn. He of course exclaimed that our potion was top notch and suggested that Malfoy and I should go into the potion business together. This comment brought a faint smirk to my face as I envisioned a professional working environment with Malfoy.

That night I worked on my homework in my private library. I felt at ease here since it had become my new sanctuary. The book-shelved walls had become my shelter from the storm I continually lived in outside these walls.

As I neared the finish of my homework my stomach gave a rumble. I had not realized that I was hungry. When I looked at the window I could tell that it was late but I decided not to argue with my stomach. I walked out of my room deciding to find something to eat within the kitchen. The darkness that greeted me set my mind on edge. I had never known the common area to be this dark. I decided to use my wand to light my way.

As I walked towards the door that led to the kitchen my ears picked up on the storm that was raging outside. I always found it amazing on how well I could block out distractions while studying.

I was expecting another dark room to greet me. Instead I was greeted by the blinding light of the lightening striking across the large arched window. I was mesmerized by the strong gusts of wind that were howling. The accompanied boom of thunder woke me from my trance and my eyes fell to the bottom of the window. There I found Malfoy staring into the storm.

I knew that I should not disturb him but my feet slowly made their way toward him as if on their own accord. My hand seemed to lift itself as if pulled by a string and reached for his shoulder. His body quickly wiped around as if he were taken off guard. I, myself was taken off guard just as well when I saw the tear stains lining his cheeks.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?"

"That's none of your business Granger", he responded in a low voice.

"Wow, a word has been spoken by the High and All Mighty One", I retorted.

Malfoy looked at me incredulously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have been walking around her like a ghost for the past few weeks not saying a word."

"What is it to you if I speak?"

I threw my hands into the air.

"You could have at least acknowledged that I helped you that night you fainted. You could have at least done the proper thing and thanked me."

"The proper thing? Since when did anyone care if I did the proper thing?"

"What exactly did you mean by that?"

"No one has expected anything from me since I have been here and I have made sure of that."

"How? By hiding from everyone, ignoring everyone, missing meals in the Great Hall? By the way, if you have another fainting spell don't expect me to rush you to the infirmary for help again. I hate doing things for ungrateful little trolls", I yelled.

"No problem. It's not like anyone will notice that I'm gone. Everyone would probably be happy."

I wanted to disclaim his last comment but I knew I could not. Since the beginning of the school semester Malfoy had not been on any popularity lists. I was pretty sure that any list he was on would include the word "hit" on it.

"Malfoy it is not like you have not had it coming."

"I know", he quickly agreed. "My actions last year have earned me disgrace from all the school, even the Slytherins. I don't know why I was allowed back to this school. I especially do not understand why I am Head Boy."

"Well, Dumbledore appointed you."

"And I have always considered him a foolish man", added Malfoy.

"It is usually the fools who are found to be the wisest", I spat back.

"Granger I am not meant to be here but I cannot return to the outside world. I am stuck here."

"Who's forcing you to stay?"

"I used to cherish being alive. I used to believe that my life was worth saving. This school offered me protection from the outside world. The world that has Voldemort in it who wants me dead."

I noticed that the wind had calmed down and the storm was passing. As the kitchen grew steadily darker an emotion was starting to form somewhere within me.

"So, you are using the school as a place to hide?"

"No, I am using it as a place to rest. Hopefully it will be my final resting place."

"No! What do you mean by that? You can't mean that you're thinking of killing yourself?"

"I'm not. I'm letting a lack of eating do it for me."

"Draco Malfoy, you are a big idiot! I cannot believe that you are seriously talking about killing yourself."

"Why shouldn't I? Who would care? My parents are working as Voldemort's slaves hoping that they will not be killed by him because of my incompetence. They have completely disowned me in hopes that Voldemort will give them some kind of slack. If they do not care about me why do you believe any other person would?"

I could feel my heart starting to ache.

"Your parents have disowned you?"

"Yes."

"How could they? You're their son. You're their flesh and blood."

"Well, apparently it was their flesh they were more worried about."

"How horrid."

"What else did you expect from them Granger? Did you expect them to welcome me with open arms when they found out that I had failed? One simple task and I could not do it."

"That just means that you are better than them Malfoy. You do not have the heart to kill an innocent man."

"No, Granger. I was a coward and selfish for not finishing out Voldemort's orders."

"No, Malfoy. Your parents were selfish for making you go through with the orders. No parent should put their child through that."

"Mine did."

"And you did not go through with it."

"Because I am a coward", Malfoy yelled at me.

"You resisted Voldemort's orders even though your life was on the line. Harry told me about how you hesitated. You did not want to kill Dumbledore. You did not want to take a life. For that reason I believe there is some hope for you."

Malfoy lowered his head and through the sound of his voice I could tell that he started crying again.

"There is no hope for me. No one cares."

Suddenly I recognized the feeling that had wanted to leap from my chest. I felt sympathy for Malfoy.

"I care."

Malfoy lifted his head and looked at me.

"Why?"

"You could not take an innocent life. That means there must be some innocence in you."

Malfoy gave a dry sarcastic laugh.

"Granger, you do humor yourself."

"Malfoy, I see a shred of hope in you and I would be beside myself if I knowingly allow you to waste away."

Malfoy laughed again.

"Granger, I didn't know you felt that way."

"I am being serious. I will not allow you to waste away under my nose."

"What will you do?"

"I will help you."

Malfoy stared at me incredulously.

"How?"

"First, by making sure you eat a proper meal. If that means that I must lock you in this room and force feed you I will. Secondly, I will be available if you ever need someone to speak to. Malfoy, I do not want to see you give up on life."

"This is a lot coming from someone I've devoted my time to making their life living hell."

"Surprised? I guess that just means I am the bigger person", I replied with a cocky smile.

"And Granger, I am thankful for what you did for me. I mean taking me to the infirmary."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Even after our talk I could not believe that I had gotten an apology from him.

"You see Granger. Even I can surprise you."

Thank you for reading this chapter. I must apologize for not getting it up sooner. In the past two months I have been working on finals, graduating and job hunting. Hopefully this chapter has made up for it.

Please review. ^_^ -ebonpinion


	12. Chapter 12: Amusement

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________________

That night Draco and I ate silently in the kitchen. I had a large salad with a side of sliced apples. Draco ate a turkey sandwich. Under my close observation he managed to eat it all.

While I walked back to my bedroom I wondered if Draco would steep low enough to become bulimic. There was only so much that I could do to help him. I decided to confront him on it tomorrow.

As I got ready for bed I gave a little chuckle. I was thoroughly amused that life had given me the position of Draco Malfoy's nutritionist.

The next morning brought a sunny Saturday. After my morning ritual I could not help but look out onto the castle's grounds. I decided to take a few minutes to enjoy the cold crisp air that last night's storm had left behind.

While looking upon the grounds I could not help but think about last night. I was still in shock that Malfoy had opened up to me. Of course I had to pester him but it was worth it. Last night I slept a little more soundly than I had in the past few weeks. My friendships were still shaky but at least I had uncovered a little of the mystery surrounding Malfoy.

After five more minutes of staring out of my window I decided it was time to face Malfoy and see what the day would bring.

I was surprised to find Malfoy already sitting in the kitchen.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"I see that you are up."

"Yes, I am. I was surprised you didn't beat me."

"I have not been sleeping well lately."

"That makes two of us."

I hesitantly walked toward the table and sat in the chair across from him.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, Granger."

"Well, then maybe we can go down to breakfast together."

One of Malfoy's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure you want to be seen walking to the Great Hall with me."

"Why would there be a problem? We both have to go in the same direction anyways."

"Won't people be suspicious if we enter the Great Hall at the same time?"

"Are you suggesting that we time our entrance?"

"We don't have to time anything. You know, you really do not have to worry about me eating."

"Really? Did I not tell you that I was not going to help you to the infirmary if you fainted again? If I find you on the floor passed out I do not think I have the heart to leave you there. So, if I want to keep my promise I must keep you fed."

"You're not trying to replace my mother are you?"

"What?" Replace your mother? I could not do that. Besides in the end it is all up to you. If you do not want my help just say so."

Malfoy lowered his head a little and I caught a few mumbles.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure you said nothing because I heard something."

"It wasn't anything important."

"Really? If you want me to back off I will."

Malfoy's facial expression changed as if he had suddenly smelled something foul.

"I…I need your help Granger."

At the same time that my eyes opened in shock Malfoy looked as if he had just swallowed something vile.

"I never thought that I would hear you state you needed my help in a million years."

"Well, I never thought I would have to share a common area with you in a million years so we're even."

A momentary silence fell over the kitchen area. After a few minutes I decided to break it.

"You would not use bulimia if I forced you to eat would you?"

Malfoy looked at me incredulously.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"You, know. In case you decide to continue on your suicide mission."

"Granger, I may have wanted to kill myself but I don't want to go down as the guy who puked himself to death."

"I just needed to know."

"Well, now you do."

"Do you want to head down to breakfast?"

"Not really. If you haven't noticed I haven't been much for socializing lately."

"Well, then we can just grab breakfast here. What is the purpose of a kitchen if we do not use it?"

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and placed his arms lazily behind his head.

"You can make me some toast, bacon and eggs."

"What?"

"Aren't you making breakfast?"

"Draco Malfoy, since when did your legs not work? Get up and make your breakfast yourself."

It seemed to be Malfoy's turn to go into shock. The front feet of his chair fell nosily back to the floor and his hands held onto the table as if hanging for dear life.

"What do you mean by saying that I make my own breakfast?"

"You can get up and cook it yourself."

"Isn't that what the house elves are for?"

I glared at Malfoy angrily.

"We have a fully stocked kitchen and the necessary utensils. Do we really need to bother the house elves?"

"It's their job."

"You mean that the wizarding world has brainwashed them to believe that it is their job."

"They enjoy the it."

"They believe they enjoy the job."

"Well, then let's play along with it."

"Malfoy, just get off of your lazy bum and fix the stuff yourself."

"Well, how am I supposed to do that", Malfoy yelled while storming towards the stove. "I don't know how to work the stuff."

"Malfoy, are you a wizard or not?"

Malfoy stood with his mouth hanging open momentarily.

"Of course I'm a wizard. I'm a pure-blood wizard."

"Then act like one."

Draco threw his nose in the air and majestically waved his wand at the stove.

"Ignito!"

While rolling my eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh I tamed the flames that burst from the stove top.

"What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean? Obviously the stove wasn't made to handle the power of a pure-blood."

I rolled my eyes again but decided not to argue. Instead I rummaged through the fridge to grab bread, eggs and bacon which I then dumped into Malfoy's arms.

Malfoy placed the food on top of the counter and luckily started opening them by hand. Since he was cooperating I decided to get the cookware out. After I placed the two frying pans on the cook top Malfoy dumped all the eggs and bacon onto them.

"Planning on feeding an army", I asked.

"Is it too much?"

"It is unless you are at the Weasley's house."

Malfoy spelled a spoon to stir the eggs and then leaned against the counter top.

"So, have you been to the Weasel's house?"

"Sure."

"Is it really all shabby and run down like my father says?"

"Actually I find it charming and cozy."

"Isn't that the phrase they use to describe poor homes?"

"Malfoy, I'm seriously reconsidering letting you stay passed out on the floor."

"Why? I'm just asking questions."

"Yes, but somehow you can ask a question and insult someone at the same time."

Malfoy raised his hands.

"Sorry, Granger. I didn't see any harm in it. Besides, why do you care?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't really been seeing the Golden Trio together lately."

I suddenly became aware that the bacon needed to be turned before it burnt and took it upon myself to do it.

"Granger, is there something going on between the three of you?"

"Oh, it is of nothing important. Just some little spat."

"Really? I haven't seen the three of you together for a while?"

I noticed that the eggs were finished and fished into to the cupboard to grab a plate. Afterward I took my time scrapping the eggs onto it.

"Granger, are you ignoring me?"

I placed the plate on the table and then grabbed another plate to put the bacon on. After I grabbed the bacon I placed it on the table next to the eggs.

"I think you are ignoring me."

"Oh no, we forgot the toast."

"Granger we don't need toast."

"Yes, we do. You said you wanted toast. I even took the bread out."

"Granger."

Malfoy's stern tone brought me out of my thoughts.

"I really don't like being ignored."

"And I really do not like you using that tone with me."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you weren't going on about stupid toast."

"The toast is stupid now? Weren't you the one commanding me to make you some not just a few minutes ago?"

"No wait. How did this turn on me? I was just asking you a question about Weasley and Potter."

"I really do not think it is any of your business."

Malfoy's arms crossed his chest.

"Is that really so?"

"Yes it is."

"I guess that serves me right. It seems to me that if I could bare a part of my soul to you last night then you could answer a simple question."

I lowered my head.

"I just do not feel like getting into it right now."

"Is it the reason you haven't been sleeping well?"

I lifted my head and looked at Malfoy.

"Yeah."

"You do know that talking about it would help."

"I know."

"But you don't want to talk about it right now?"

"No."

After Malfoy stared at me for a few seconds, as if analyzing something, he stated, "Well, then let's eat."

I slowly walked to my chair. After I was seated Malfoy took his seat.

"The bacon and eggs actually looks good Granger."

I looked at Malfoy to see if he was being sarcastic. When I saw his sincere expression I was taken aback a little.

"Um, thanks. Well, you know you had a hand in it."

"I know. That's why it looks so good."

I gave a little chuckle before starting my eggs. Half-way through eating I realized that I had not laughed at all during the past few weeks except last night before bed and this morning. Strangely Malfoy had been the source behind both of them.


	13. Chapter 13: Pain

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________________

After breakfast with Malfoy I retired to my library. NEWTs were coming soon after Christmas break and I needed to be prepared for them.

I got a good two hours of enjoyable studying done before I started to feel anxious again. The thought of Ron and Harry not doing well on their NEWTs pulled at my subconscious. Sometimes they were completely hopeless without me when it came to their homework. It was not that they were dumb. They were just Class A procrastinators. Though I must give Harry some slack because every year someone was trying to kill him. I could see how that would hinder appropriate study habits every now and then. I also knew that if Harry was still presently looking for the rest of the horcruxes then his time would definitely be limited.

The thought of them slacking off on their NEWT studies was enough motivation for me to get up and march right to the Gryffindor common room and settle the whole mess between us. Well, almost. I figured that I would give myself the rest of the day to find some footing around Malfoy. Harry and Ron certainly would not want me to have anything to do with him. Helping him would be strenuous to my friendship with them. I needed to see if it was worth it.

At lunch time I made another trek into the kitchen. This time I was early. I decided that I needed a distraction from his absence so I decided to open the long red kitchen curtain.

Outside of the window students were lazing out on the grounds. More than likely they were enjoying the last few rays that October had to offer. By November the castle grounds would experience more overcasts and the weather would become remarkably cooler.

Since I did not spend much time at this window I did not know that it had a remarkable view of the tree that Ron, Harry and I use to relax under. I started to reminisce about the times that we spent there. Ron and Harry would try to convince me that I should not study all the time. I would try to convince them that they at least needed to open a book and actually read it.

When I first entered this school I could feel the magical energy that radiated from every air molecule. I could sense the ancient magic and secrets that were held in the castle's walls. I could not wait to start my first day of classes and try out the spells that I had studied at home. My mind was on nothing but learning new information to cram into my mind. That was until I got to know Harry and Ron. I guess I could say that they were my anchor to a world where I could relax and have fun. The lack of relaxation and fun during these past few weeks had not escaped my notice.

I wanted my friends back sorely. I was alone and I could feel the pain radiating through every molecule of my body.

"Granger,"

After I jumped and yelped in surprise to Malfoy's presence I turned towards him.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't know you were in here."

"Are you crying?"

"What?"

"You've got tears on your face."

I reached up to touch my cheeks and was surprised to feel wetness.

"I guess I am."

Malfoy's eyebrows knitted together.

"How did you not know you were crying?"

I shrugged.

"I just guess I did not notice."

Malfoy shook his head while laughing.

"Only you, Granger, would be too deep in thought not to notice you were crying."

"How is that funny?"

"Come on. It's obvious. You're the know-it-all. You pride yourself of knowing and observing everything and yet you miss the wet trail coming from your eyes."

"Well, I don't find it that funny."

"I'm not surprised. You've usually got a stick to far up your bum to notice when things are funny."

"Hey", I shouted.

Malfoy raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just stating."

"Well, I'll just state that you are an unpleasant little ferret who needs to be knocked down off of his high horse. You also need to get your own stick out of your bum before you start commenting on mine."

"Tsk tsk, Granger. Is that anyway to talk to someone who's giving you the time of day?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't see Weasel and Pot Head around to add to the equation."

"But if they were around they wouldn't be accusing me of being stuck up."

"Well, wouldn't it be better for them to be present to insult you instead of ignoring?"

Right now I could feel the fresh stream of tears that were making their way down my cheeks.

"Of, course it would be better if they were here but they're not."

"So I've noticed, Granger. I'm pretty sure you're very happy about it. You've got plenty of time for your studies. I've noticed how much time you keep locked up in your room."

"What else am I supposed do", I asked while starting to break down. "I've got no other friends."

"What about the female Weasley?"

"She's got friends of her own. It's not fair of me to ask her to keep company of someone as disagreeable as I am."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be responsible for bringing someone else's disposition as low as mine if they're happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm not. I'm miserable, lonely and in pain and I don't have any friends to tell this to. I have no one at Hogwarts to share my burdens with."

I suddenly became embarrassed for crying out loud like a baby in front of Malfoy. I wiped my eyes and sat head down at the kitchen table.

"Does that feel better?"

In my state of mind Malfoy's question confused me.

"What?"

"Does it feel better to let out the frustration and open up a little?"

As I turned to face Malfoy comprehension started to take place. I had just poured a piece of my soul to Malfoy. I thought he was being an arrogant snob and in the end he was just trying to get me to open up.

I started to smile a little.

"Yes, I do feel a little better", I answered.

"That's good."

"I had forgotten just how sneaky ferrets are", I teased him.

"And I had forgotten how stubborn and prideful lions are."

"Why a lion", I asked.

"Well, you're hair always reminded me of a lion. It's all busy and long like a mane."

I subconsciously started pulling at my hair trying to smooth it.

"No, don't do that", Malfoy stated.

"Why shouldn't I? My hair is all frizzy and uncontrollable."

"That's what makes you, you Granger. It's one of your many trademarks."

I paused and let go of my hair.

"Why do you keep calling me Granger?"

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but I do have a first one."

Malfoy ran his hands through his white-blonde hair.

"Well, after all these years it would be weird to call you by your first name."

"You did the night you fainted", I reminded him.

"I did?"

"Yes. You were complaining about things moving and then before you fainted you said, '…I need you to catch me, Hermione."

"Wow, sorry I wasn't completely coherent to catch that."

I rolled my eyes.

"I am just stating that you can call me by my first name."

"Does that go both ways?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

Malfoy extended his hand towards me.

"…hello Hermione. My name is Draco."

I stared at Malfoy's hand a little cautiously before taking and shaking it.

"Hello Draco."

The shake only lasted a couple of seconds before he let go.

"Well, Hermione would you like to go down for lunch?"

"Hmm, I do not know Draco."

My mind stalled for half a second to compute that I actually acknowledged him by his first name.

"I think I would like to skip out on society for a little while longer and eat in this kitchen", I continued.

"That sounds good to me."

Draco looked at the stovetop warily.

"Hermione, why don't you take the stove while I take the food from the fridge?"

I laughed.

"Are you afraid of the big bad stove?"

Draco stuck his nose in the air as he walked to the fridge.

"Of course not. That stovetop just isn't up to standard with my magic."

"If you say so."

Lunch actually went smoothly. There was not a lot of talking between the two of us but being in each others company did not feel strained. I sensed that Draco would not bother me anymore about Harry and Ron today. The emotions that I surfaced were hard to bare and I could not think to revisit them twice in one day.

That night after dinner, as I headed to my room Draco surprised me by saying, "Goodnight, Hermione."

I turned towards him and said, "Goodnight Draco."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please, please review. ^_^ Am I begging? Of course I am. I need the feedback. Let me know how I am doing. Honest critisim is accepted. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14: Relief

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

Thank you to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have just read. Each hit gives me the strength to keep going with this story. ^_^

________________________________________________________________________________

On Sunday morning I woke up feeling extremely nervous. Today was the day that I was going to confront Harry and Ron. No matter what happened today I knew that some type of confrontation, whether good or bad, must happen. I could not stand not talking to them any longer. They were my friends and I needed to know exactly where I stood with them.

I also needed to know how Harry was holding up. I may have kept my distance from them during the past month but I also kept my eye on them. Harry looked more withdrawn and sickly everyday. Ron looked no better. I just needed to get through breakfast first.

"Hermione", Draco called during breakfast.

I looked up from my eggs and bacon.

"You're barely touching your food", Draco announced.

I put my fork down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous", I answered.

"That's a lousy excuse. Pick up your fork and eat."

"Excuse me?"

"If you feel you must make sure I eat I will return the favor."

I wanted to argue but I knew he was right, so I picked my fork back up and earnestly started eating.

"So, what are you nervous about?"

"I'm nervous about Ron and Harry. I plan to meet up with them today to discuss our situation."

"Really", Draco asked blandly.

"Yes, I need to know where I stand with them."

"What happens if they decide to welcome you back with open arms?"

"I would gladly run to them and take the welcome."

My heart started to flutter with the thought of a pleasant reunion.

"And if they decide to not let you back in?"

I could feel the fluttering fading away.

"Well, if that happens then I will at least know where I stand. I just need a renewal of friendship or closure. Without either I will never be whole."

"I'm pretty sure you'll do fine."

"Oh, I hope so. I miss them so much."

Draco put down his fork.

"I think I've eaten enough. Good luck."

I sat confused as I watched Draco stand up, walk quickly to his room and close the door. Was he upset that I was going to try to reconcile things with Harry and Ron? Well, if he was he would have to get over it. Besides, who said they would accept me back?

I took one more bite of my eggs before setting my fork down and walking out of the common room.

My feet first led me to the Great Hall. Sadly, I did not find them there. As I turned around to walk away I bumped into Ginny.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Didn't you see the big flaming red hair…oh, Hermione. I didn't know it was you."

"I'm sorry. I was just leaving."

"You weren't going to eat breakfast?"

"I already ate in my common room."

"So there is food up there. I was wondering if you were starving yourself or not."

"No, we have a fully stocked kitchen up there. Just in case, as Heads, we have a lot of work to do."

"Or in case you're trying to avoid the world?"

I mumbled, "Maybe."

"Hermione, I know what's going on."

My eyes widened in surprise. How could she know about Draco and me?

"You do?"

"Yes, a blind person could see it. You're trying to avoid being around Harry and Ron."

Relief found its way to my heart.

"Yes, I have been avoiding them."

"Well, I think it is complete rubbish. You should be able to suck it up and confront them."

"I know."

"You should march right up to them and solve whatever it is that has caused this rift between the three of you. I don't think I've ever seen the three of you go this long without being the trio."

"You're right and that's why I'm looking for them."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Well, they've already gone back to Gryffindor common room. They're both sitting gloomily in their room brooding."

"Thanks Gin."

"And Hermione, please make sure this works out. I really do miss having you around."

"I'm sorry Ginny. I have just been in a really appalling mood lately and didn't want to bring anyone else down with me."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me also?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, don't be silly. There were many times you were there for me when I was down. What would make you think I wouldn't want to be there for you?"

"You're usually surrounded by so many friends and you usually seem so happy that I did not want to ruin that for you."

"How about next time I'll decide what ruins things for me? Do we have a deal?"

I held my hand out to shake on the deal.

"Oh, Hermione..."

Ginny slapped my hand away and gave me a sisterly hug.

On my way to the Gryffindor common room I felt more elated than I had in a long time. Ginny and I were back on good terms. I was very happy that she did not hold a grudge against me. Suddenly I felt confident about my talk with Harry and Ron. Well, that was until I made it to their door.

I never viewed the doors to the rooms as ominous or perilous before but standing outside the door I could feel nothing but fear. Every cell in my body told me to run and hide but I could not. I would be a disgrace to Gryffindor's motto of courage if I let fear of rejection keep me holed up.

I was just about to reach for the knob when the door flung open.

"…and you can forget about our friendship Harry", Ron yelled before facing the door. "Ack, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"Ack?"

"What? You scared me. I wasn't expecting to see you there."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to you and Harry."

I could see the red deepening in his face.

"Well, good luck with that. Harry seems to think he's too above everyone these days."

"I do not", Harry yelled behind him.

My mind could just imagine the people straining to hear downstairs so I pushed Ron back into the room and closed the door.

"What's going on here?"

I quickly cast the muffliato charm to keep anyone else from hearing us.

"Harry believes that he has to find all the horcruxes by himself. I told him it's daft but he won't listen."

"So, he's shutting you out?"

"Yeah, and what a dirty thing to do after all the help I gave him with getting the locket."

"The help you gave me", Harry asked Ron. "You nearly got us caught. If I hadn't confounded that Unspeakable he would have thrown us into Azkaban."

"Well, if you hadn't have used your patronus I wouldn't have had to distract him. You know the ministry is riddled with Death Eaters looking for you."

I stood by the door watching their argument play through.

"Ron, the locket has been gotten and destroyed."

"Yes, with my help."

"And now I do not want anymore help. I'm sick of getting other people involved."

"I keep asking you why but you won't tell me."

"I'm tired. I'm simply tired Ron, of watching people die while trying to protect me."

Tears started to fill Harry's eyes.

"Every time someone helps me they end up almost getting caught, injured or killed and I'm sick of seeing it. How do you think it makes me feel to see lives being threatened or taken away because I need help? Well, from now own I will not have to witness that because no one is going to help me. I am going to do it alone."

I decided to echo Ginny.

"Harry, don't be silly."

"What?"

"You can't do it alone."

Harry stood up straight.

"Oh, yes I can and I will."

"Oh, no you can't and you will not. I will not allow it."

"You haven't seemed to care for the past month Hermione. You haven't been around."

"Well, you haven't wanted me around Harry. I thought it was because you thought you did not need me but now I understand. You were just trying to keep me out of harm's way."

"Is that what you're trying to do to me Harry", Ron asked. "Are you trying to get me out of the picture because you're afraid I'm going to get hurt?"

Harry shook his head yes.

"Mate, I thought you were trying to tell me that I was just getting in the way."

"No, guys I really appreciate all the help you've been trying to give me but I really need to do this alone."

"Get off it Harry", Ron stated. "You can't do this alone because we won't let you."

"Harry, Ron and I have been through too much with you these past few years to let you just go off by yourself when you need us the most."

"But you may get hurt?"

I rolled my eyes.

"And if one of us gets hurt then we'll have two friends to help us."

"What if the both of you get hurt?"

"Then you'll have to help us."

"What if I get hurt also?"

"Well, then we all go down together", Ron stated.

Harry looked at Ron and me mentally trying to decide what to do.

"So, you'll stick with me until the end", he asked.

"Of course we will Harry", I stated.

"All the way to the very end when we meet the snake-like highness" Ron added.

Harry beamed at both of us and I could not resist grabbing them both into an enormous hug.

I spent hours inside the dormitory catching up with Harry and Ron. Harry told us about his ideas for where another horcrux might be hiding. Ron and I eagerly listened enjoying being part of a team again. I told them about my studies and the progress on the Halloween Ball.

"Do we really have to dress in costume", Ron complained.

"Of course you do. It is a Halloween Ball after all."

"What kind of costume are you going to pick Hermione", Harry asked.

"I am not sure. I have not really given much thought to it."

"Ginny could probably help you with that", stated Harry. "She's good with that kind of stuff."

"You're probably right. Are you going to ask her to the ball?"

Harry seemed a little taken aback.

"We broke up after Dumbledore's funeral. Don't you remember?"

"I do, but maybe you ought to let her in too Harry?"

He shook his head no.

"No, at that point I put my food down."

"Me too", added Ron.

"The two of you need to give Ginny more credit than you think she deserves. She's a really smart and clever girl."

"I know she is Hermione", agreed Harry, "but I just don't want to add more people into the horcrux mission than needed."

"Well, you could at least ask her to the ball as friends", I stated.

"I could I guess. As long as she agreed to just go as friends."

"Mate, you might want to hurry and ask her then. She always has a bunch of guys flocking around her", Ron stated.

"You're right", Harry said. "I'll get a go on it right now."

Harry got up from his seat on his bed and walked out of the door leaving me alone with Ron.

"So, who are you going with Hermione", Ron asked.

"I don't know."

For some reason I could feel butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Are you sure there's not a guy out there just waiting for you to ask him?"

"Maybe", I stated. "Well, Ron would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

Ron looked completely surprised by my question.

"Well, it's nice that you've asked me Hermione, but I already have a date."

"What?"

My butterflies turned to mush and I could feel my mouth hanging open.

"Nadine, the new girl prefect, she's already asked me to the ball. She asked me right after the first prefect meeting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't say yes right away because I was sort of hoping we would have made up soon after our fight in the Great Hall but we didn't. I assumed that you wouldn't want to go to something like that with me as friends if we were still on non-speaking terms."

"Oh."

I could not help but see the irony in this picture. In fourth year Ron had been too late to ask me to the Yule Ball. This year I was too late.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"Oh, yes. Of course I'm okay. That just means that I'll have to find someone else. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me."

Ron looked like he was about to stand up to walk over and comfort me but I quickly got up to avoid it.

"I've got to actually go. I've got some reading to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I quickly made my way to the door.

"Yes, I've got my own private library now, so I've got lots of books to get through."

Ron looked a little confused.

"Well, okay", he stated.

"I'll see you later Ron."

"I'll see you later Hermione."

I quickly opened the door and dashed down the stairs. On my way out I searched for Harry and found him standing next to Ginny in a corner. I decided to go ahead and leave to give them their private time.

On the way back to my common room I felt a mix of emotions. I felt relief, happiness, disappointment and annoyance. I was relieved that my confrontation was over with. I was extremely happy that it ended well with the three of us back on speaking terms. Disappointment was felt because Ron already had a date to the ball. Annoyance was felt towards Nadine for beating me to the punch.

Though honestly, I should not feel disappointed or annoyed. I did not give much thought to asking Ron to the ball. The thought only occurred when he asked who I was going with.

As I continued to walk the thought to ask Draco ran across my mind, but I quickly laughed the thought away. Draco maybe on semi-decent terms with me right now but I seriously doubted that he would want to be seen escorting me to the ball.


	15. Chapter 15:Thoughtful

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

After Hermione left I continued to lie in my bed in my room wondering why I felt upset about her befriending Potter and Weasley again. Why would it matter to me that Gran…Hermione wanted to disgrace herself with such friends? I mean, Potter had a hero complex that could never be controlled and usually got him in heaps of trouble. Weasley just walked around completely oblivious to everything yet somehow had the brain functions to get out of tight scrapes with Death Eaters. Well maybe Hermione kept them on because they were handy.

No, that couldn't be it. Hermione doesn't seem to be the kind of person to use anybody for gain. Besides what did she need to gain? She was the resident Know-It-All. She'd know how to get out of any scrape. It seemed to me that Potter and Weasley were the ones that needed her.

All of this thinking about Hermione was starting to get to me, so I decided to pick up a textbook. Some studying should keep my mind at bay. Besides, the best way to keep professors off your back was to keep getting good grades. As long as the grades were good they didn't care what was going on and that was the way I liked it. I didn't want any professors giving me any slack about bad grades. They were already viewing me as enemy number one. I could feel their eyes on me as I passed them. They all thought I was up to no good.

A feeling of depression washed over me as I thought back on my sixth year. I was miserable throughout the whole school year yet no teacher paid any attention. No one seemed to notice my declining health, no one noticed when I drew completely into myself and stopped participating in school functions. Well, no one besides Severus. But it was his job to care. Mother had made him take an unbreakable vow. He was bound to help me or die.

I hated to admit it to myself that I missed him. Severus was an annoying insufferable man but at least out of all the professors he didn't treat me like a future Death Eater. He treated me with respect.

Hermione was starting to treat me with some respect. She didn't seem afraid to be around me. Man, she even cared rather or not I died. That had to mean something, but what did that mean? Was she trying to get into my good graces? If that was the case, then what was her reason? I couldn't offer her anything. My other friends…well my past friends wanted a quick rise to popularity, security that the Slytherin Prince deemed them worthy of his court. Since I was a Malfoy I was considered royalty, but that name now meant nothing now that I further disgraced my family. I couldn't follow Voldemort's order to kill Dumbledore. The one thing that would have reclaimed the honor of the Malfoy name but I could not do it. I could not bring myself to get rid of the old man. No matter how foolish and daft I thought him I could not kill him. I didn't have the courage.

Well, according to Hermione that meant I had some good in me. What good did "good" do me if it left me even more miserable than before?

Frustrated I slammed my book closed and threw it at my dresser mirror. As the broken shards started to fall I started to recount all the things I held dear that were shattered beyond repair now: my family, my respected name, and my friends…my friends. All of my friends had deserted me but the one girl I bullied for six years had come to my aid. I couldn't help but laugh at how my life had done a 180.

I continued to laugh at my sad life as I stood to repair the mirror. A large shard of glass showed me a reflection of a mad man, for though I was smiling tears were being shed.

After the shock of my reflection wore off I retreated to the common area. I decided that Hermione and I needed to have a talk about our…situation. We had bonded in loneliness but now that she had run off to befriend Potter and Weasley again I wanted to know where we stood. I was amazed that I cared but when I didn't have many things to hold on to I was desperate.

I was awoken on the couch by the portrait door opening. I quickly sat up, not realizing I had fallen asleep. That seemed to be a mistake for Hermione let out a scream.

"Malfoy…"

"What? Are we going by last names again?"

"No, it's just that you scared me."

I looked at her puzzled.

"You weren't expecting the other Head to be in the Head common area?"

"No, I wasn't expecting you jump up from the couch."

"I didn't jump up from the couch. I was just surprised to be woken up. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep."

"Oh", Hermione responded though with a thoughtful look. "We're you waiting for someone?"

"I was waiting on you to return to know how it went with Weasel and Pot head. Considering your late arrival I will guess that the weird triangle that the three of you make is repaired."

"Triangle", Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I mean, something's got to be going on with the three of you so close."

Hermione stared at me in shock for a few seconds before irrupting.

"Draco Malfoy nothing of that sort is going on between Harry, Ron and me. Now do me the favor of locking away those perverted thoughts before we repeat our third year."

"Sorry for implying. Didn't know it would get your knickers in a twist", I defended.

I watched Hermione calm down and was thankful that I wouldn't be reliving her punch.

"Are you always going to threaten me with that?"

Hermione sat down on the couch next to me.

"Draco, as long as the threat works I'm going to use it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you weren't meant for Slytherin?"

"I'm a muggle-born. I would not have been admitted."

"Are you sure? I wonder if any muggle has ever made it to Slytherin."

"I have never read of one getting into Slytherin. Besides what muggle-born would want to be in Slytherin with its reputation?"

"Yes, you've got me there."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I wondered on how to approach my sensitive topic.

"Hermione, now that you are friends again with Weasley and Potter are we still going to be…um?"

"Are we still going to be what", asked Hermione confused.

I turned to her.

"Well, you see that's the problem. We were getting along and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Now that you have Potter and Weasley again is that going to change?"

"Are you going to go back to making fun of me and calling me a…mud-blood?"

"No, I've actually enjoyed your company."

Did I just say that out loud? Reading the look on Hermione's face I must have.

"You've enjoyed my company?"

"Yes."

Hermione let out a deep breath.

"I enjoy your company too. You are actually not bad to be around when you're not insulting me are being a complete prat."

"Ouch."

"The truth hurts."

"Yes", I admitted, "but I'll take it."

"So, where does this lead us", Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Does this mean we're…friends?"

"Well, I guess so…I mean, yes", she answered.

I gave Hermione a small grin before asking, "So, will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

Well, Draco that came out of the blue. What will Hermione say? Yes or No.


	16. Chapter 16: Doubtful

*Hermione's POV*

Did Draco just ask me to the ball? No…no, I must have heard wrong.

"Did I just ask a question the almighty Hermione didn't jump up and down to answer", Draco asked jokingly.

I continued to try and register his first question.

"Wow, if I had known all I had to do was ask you out to shut you up I would have done it during our first year", Draco continued to tease.

Finally I came to.

"Sorry, it's just that you, Draco Malfoy, just asked me, Hermione Granger, to the Halloween Ball."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And now that we both know our names what do you say? Just as friends of course. Well, unless you're already going with someone."

I thought back to Ron and his date and felt a pang of jealousy. It wasn't really that he was unavailable that made me envious. It was more that he had a date. I was also sure that Ginny and Harry would end up going together. I didn't want to go alone.

"It would make sense since we are Head Boy and Girl", Draco continued. "We're hosting this ball so we might as well do it properly together."

With effort I finally found my voice. "I do not have a date yet."

"Then it's settled. You and I will go together."

"What? I didn't even say yes or no."

"I seriously doubt you would have said no."

"Why?"

Draco lifted his pointy nose in the air and puffed out his chest.

"No one can say no to a Malfoy."

I began to laugh. "You are so full of yourself Draco."

Suddenly Draco looked a little unsure.

"So, it's a yes?"

What real harm could there be in going with him? He was right. We were hosting this ball together. Besides, he did add "just as friends". Harry and Ron would have to deal. Just because we rekindled our friendship didn't mean I had to alienate Draco in his time of need.

"Yes, I'll go to the ball with you as friends."

A true smile graced Draco's face in response to my answer. I also noted that his shoulders relaxed a little.

"For someone who was so sure of himself you seem a little relieved."

"Well, I may have doubted a little."

"Really?"

"Yes, well you did just have a reunion with Potter and Weasley today."

"Yes."

Draco uncharacteristically began fidgeting with his hands and this alarmed me a bit.

"Well, the three of you are usually always together when you're on good terms. The three of you are also usually on the same wavelength when it comes to certain things."

I scoffed. "The three of us are on the same wavelength? Sometimes we are so far apart it's amazing we're on the same planet."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I think that's why it works in the end. The three of us are so different that we need each other. We're kind of like puzzle pieces. We complete each other. We're whole when we're together but rubbish when we're separate."

"So, if that puzzle is complete then there wouldn't be room for more", Draco stated.

"Just because I'm friends with them doesn't mean I can't be friends with you."

Draco's mouth turned into a grimace.

"Yes, it does. Potter and Weasel would never allow you to be friends with me."

"Allow me", I asked astonished.

"Yes, they have hated me from the beginning and will probably always hate me."

"Well, you have not given them any other reasons not to hate you."

"I haven't pestered them all term."

"That's nice Draco, but you haven't done anything positive towards them either. You have been neutral and as far as they're concerned you're still the same Draco Malfoy that pestered them, made fun of their families and…"

"…made their lives a living hell", Draco added.

"Yes, and until you prove them wrong that's how they are going to view you."

Draco slumped into the couch. I could see hopeless defeat etched into his eyes and it hurt my soul.

"But I'm here." I grabbed his hand in mine. "I am your friend and if they don't like it, oh well. I am not going to leave you when you need me."

"You're not?"

"No."

Draco's hand began to shake and I could see the tears threatening to shed.

"After all I've done to you, Hermione you still want to befriend me."

I nodded my head and felt a little tightness in my throat.

"I was afraid that when you befriended them again we'd go back to our old ways", Draco stated.

"That would only happen if you went back to your old ways. I've seen a change in you."

"You mean you see a hallow and pathetic shell."

I gripped his hand tighter.

"No, I mean a person who's not afraid to ask for help when needed. Who put his prejudices aside and befriended someone he once thought beneath him. Plus, you have also helped me when I needed it."

Draco quickly wiped away a tear with his free hand.

"How is it that you're sitting here by my side comforting me? I've been nothing but horrid to you in the past."

"That's the past."

"All of my friends and even my family left me because I couldn't follow a task. I always tried to be loyal to them. A few mistakes and they disowned me. I was cruel to you so many times and I repay a favor for you once and now you're my friend."

I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Hermione Granger, you truly are a great witch."

I felt waves of shock run through my body as Draco's last statement processed through my mind. He had just called me a "great witch". Not a mud-blood but a witch.

"Why are you crying", Draco asked.

"Because you just acknowledged me as an equal."

"Well, you are and possibly the smartest witch we have at Hogwarts."

"Possbily", I asked in mocked hurt tones.

Draco laughed. "Fine, Hermione you are the greatest and smartest witch at Hogwarts."

I laughed.

"But, I am the smartest wizard of them all", Draco quickly added with a smirk.

"Wizard maybe…but within the student body I'd still have to say I am."

"And I thought I was cocky. I'm sure if I really tried I could give you a run for your galleons."

I raised my eyebrow. "You try your best and we'll see Draco. We'll see."


	17. Chapter 17: Intensity

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

Hermione and I continued to sit on the couch in silence as we both contemplated our new situation. I kept going over in my head what had just happened and still could not believe it. I asked Hermione to go the Halloween ball with me. How exactly was I planning on this to work? As soon as I walked into the Great Hall with her in tow Potter and Weasley would hex me thinking I'd bewitched her.

"This won't be easy", Hermione stated as if reading my thoughts.

"Yeah, I know. How do you think we should approach this?"

"I'm not quite sure. Do you think there will be any big repercussions?"

I shrugged.

"Not really. Well, not for me. I'm already at the bottom of the social ladder with the slytherins. Well, the whole school actually."

"You're not afraid of them making fun of you?"

"Making fun of me?" I gave a dry sarcastic laugh. "No one is even talking to me. Them making fun of me would be a step up, because then they'd be acknowledging my existence. I'm not worried about them but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You really may not need to worry about being made fun of but more of being shunned. I'm not exactly great for your reputation."

"The only reputation I have is being smart and clever."

"And when the school sees you with me you'll be the girl who used to be smart of clever because now she's hanging out with an attempted murderer."

"But you didn't do it."

"I know I didn't do but I was going to. I was going to kill him for my parents."

"Your back was against the wall. Your choices were limited."

"Hermione, no one is going to hold your views. No one else is going to see any innocence or hope in me. They all see a murderer or a failure."

"The teachers are decent to you."

"They have to be. I'm a student."

"I'm sure with time I could convince my friends."

I laughed a real laugh this time which caused Hermione's brows to furrow.

"Potter and Weasley will never be convinced. I've done too much to them over the years. I think I've been more horrid to them than you."

"Why were you always so mean to us?"

"Why not? The three of you were easy targets. You always seemed to have your heads in the clouds thinking you were much better. I figured I'd do the three of you a favor and knock you down a peg or two when I thought it was needed."

"Really?"

"What?"

"You thought _we_ were stuck up?"

"Yes."

"Draco Malfoy how dare you say that. _You_ were the one always strutting around the castle with your pointy nose in the air and always flanked by Crabbe and Goyle."

I couldn't help but sigh as I thought back on those days.

"Oh, how I missed that power."

"Power? You called that power? All you did was bully people."

"And I got what I wanted."

"There's other ways you could have gotten what you wanted."

"Not with the lot I was hanging with. When you're a slytherin you're ranked by power. Thanks to my father and my wits I was able to climb that ladder and take a strong foothold."

"And as soon as your father's credibility went down with the other Death Easters so did yours."

"Yeah, I tried to save it but that didn't work."

"I'm glad it didn't."

"Really?"

"Draco, if you had succeeded in killing Dumbledore then we would not be sitting here right now. We wouldn't be friends."

"No, we wouldn't be."

I fell silent again contemplating how different my life would have been if I had had the nerve to kill. My family would be in the Dark Lord's good graces again. Father would be proud of me. All my friends would have looked up to me. Hermione would think awful of me again if she knew that part of me still ached for that outcome. That I still wanted my family and friends back despite what they did to me.

Suddenly I heard a banging on the common room door.

"Who could that be", I asked.

"Hermione, we're going down to the Great Hall for supper and came to get you!"

I couldn't believe it. Hermione's red-headed weasel friend was yelling through the door.

"Ron, stop yelling", the weasel's younger sister chided.

"What? I didn't know if she could hear the knock or not. I don't know the room lay out."

"You know you could have just asked for one of us to get her", I heard Alexander state.

"Yes, it would have spared us the few moments of deafness and ringing you have inflicted." Panacea's remark made me smirk. I kind of liked her.

"Would you mind getting Hermione for us", Potter asked.

Seconds later Alexander and Panacea appeared in the portrait near the fireplace.

"Hermione Granger you have three guests requesting your attention at the door", announced Alexander.

"We heard", I answered before Granger could open her mouth.

Hermione silently giggled a little.

"It's alright. You can allow them in please."

"Allow them in", I asked incredulously.

"I can't allow my friends entrance to the common room? It's not like I'm going to give them a tour of your private room."

"I would hope not."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have something to hide?"

"No, I have nothing to hide. I just don't want their grubby hands all over my stuff."

"What's taking so long", Weasley asked loudly outside.

"Ron, be patient she could have been studying", the wee one stated.

"Studying? She just left us. That girl has got to stop putting her head in those books so often. She's gonna lose touch with reality."

"Ron…", Harry started.

"What?"

"…shut-up."

I looked to Hermione with a raised eye-brow and she shook her head and giggled silently again.

Alexander cleared his throat for our attention.

"You can go ahead and let them in", I stated.

"Are you sure", Panacea asked a bit slyly.

"Of course you can. Didn't we just say so?"

Panacea looked pointedly at the spot between Hermione and me. I glanced over to see what was so interesting and noticed I was still holding Hermione's hand. Shock ran through me so quickly I jerked my hand away. Hermione's face turned red from blushing and I stood up and backed away a bit.

As the door to the common room opened I overheard Weasley ask, "There isn't something wrong with Hermione is there? That took a while."

I heard a slight hiss from Panacea and looked up to see Hermione's friends walk through the threshold.

All three pair of their eyes widened a bit and it took me a few seconds to assess the situation. I was trying to put distance between an embarrassed Hermione and I. What they saw was their friend flushed-faced on the couch and their foe standing over her.

"What did you do to her Malfoy", Weasley yelled while pulling out his wand.

Of course I wasn't going to stand there defenseless with this nit-wit pointing his wand at me so I pulled mine out too. My reaction led to Potter whipping out his wand.

"Boys put your wands away", Hermione pleaded.

"Not until you tell me what Malfoy did to you", Weasley stated.

"Malfoy didn't do anything to me."

Hermione stood up and grabbed Wealey's and Potter's wands from their hands.

"We were just talking."

"Then why are you all flushed", Potter asked.

"Because we were startled when Panacea and Alexander walked in and announced visitors."

Did Hermione just lie to her friends? Didn't know she had it in her. Luckily Potter and Weasley bought it. Wasn't quite sure the short red-head bought it because she raised an eye-brow.

"Was Malfoy pestering you", Weasley asked.

"No, he was not", answered Hermione.

"Then why were you two talking?"

"We were being civil."

All three of Hermione friends doubled up with laughter.

"Civil", asked Weasley's sister.

"Yes civil, Ginny."

Oh Ginny's her name, I thought to myself.

Weasley wiped a tear from his eye. "Since when has Malfoy ever been civil?"

"Hey", I countered. "I've been civil before. I actually tried to befriend Potter our first year on the train."

"Yeah, while insulting me and my family at the same time", Weasley stated.

"Well, it's not like you have ever been civil to me."

"Why would I be? Usually when a person insults you it tends to cancel out the civilities."

I shrugged and noticed I was still holding my wand out. I causally put it back into my pocket and noticed Potter relax a bit. Weasley however still stood on edge.

"What do you want Weasley? An apology for something I did over five years ago?"

"Five years ago? You've made a point to insult me each year after that. You've insulted all of us."

Potter nodded in agreement.

I looked towards Hermione and she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders with a well-he's-right kind of look.

I rolled my eyes, sighed and took a step forward to Weasley.

"What are you doing", he asked while backing away in disgust.

I couldn't believe what I was actually about to do. I steadied my resolve with another look at Hermione then held my hand out to Weasley.

"I'm sorry for what I put you, your family and your friends through. Can we put that behind us?"

Weasley's eyes widened. "Is he serious Hermione?"

"I think he is", she answered.

"How?"

"A lot has happened Ron."

"Like what?"

"I'll explain later."

"Are you going to shake my hand anytime soon or am I to stand here looking like a towel rack", I asked dryly.

Weasley gave a look to Hermione, Potter, Ginny and then Hermione again before accepting my hand shake. Luckily it was over quickly. I still didn't trust his hygiene.

An awkward silence hung in the air as all of us tried to assess the situation.

"So, what happened between the two of you", Ginny asked Hermione and me.

"Well, Draco and I have decided to put behind our differences and past and become friends."

Wealey's and Potter's jaws dropped in shock.

"Did you just call him by his first name", Potter asked.

"Yes, I did. He's my friend."

"Hermione are you mad", asked Weasley. "Don't you remember what he tried to do last year?"

"Yes, I do. I also remember what he didn't do Ron. Besides didn't you just shake his hand?"

"Yes, I did but I didn't befriend him. Hermione some stuff you just can't look over."

"Oh Ron, grow up and stop looking at all the negatives or everything that is right in front of you. You've got to go beyond what you see and see everything else you might have missed."

"And what did I miss?"

"You missed seeing the young boy that was threatened by a greater and darker force. Voldermort was going to kill his parents if he didn't complete the mission."

"That's his lunatic parents' fault for siding with the maniac".

At that point I threw a punch at the weasel that sent him flying to the floor.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that again", I yelled.

Potter went to help the scum off the floor but he refused his help and got up on his own.

"What's the matter Malfoy? You can dish it but you can't stand the heat when it's returned to you?"

I wanted to hit the little weasel again but he was right and man, I hated to admit he was right.

"Hermione, is this really what you want to be friends with", asked Weasley.

"Ron, you just insulted his parents."

"Hermione, you need to stop looking for all the good in people and start looking at the big picture. He tried to kill Dumbledore. He almost killed me in the process. His parents are Death Eaters and they serve a lunatic whose life's goal is to torture and kill people like you. Do you honestly believe Malfoy is befriending you because he suddenly likes you?"

I looked to Hermione and the uncertainty I saw in her eyes cut me deep. I hadn't done anything to her lately to make her think I was the same Malfoy she knew that bullied her in the past. She had just befriended me. Why was Weasley so keen on taking away the only person in this castle that gave a crap about me?

Hermione shook her head and my heart started to sink.

"No, Ron I think you're wrong."

What was she saying?

"Ron, he hasn't been the same Malfoy he used to be so far this year. He may have had one slip up but his actions so far have proved that a difference has been made."

"You can't be sticking up for him again", Ron asked incredulously.

"You stuck up for me before", I asked Hermione in shock.

"Yes, she has Malfoy", Ron's voice seethed with contempt. "She's stuck up for you earlier this year when I tried to reason with her about staying in this common area with you. I told her you were a danger and that she was a fool to think you wouldn't try to pull something over her. Well, let me tell you something Malfoy." Ron walked towards me until he was only an inch away from my face. "You may have Hermione fooled but you will never have me fooled. She can willingly be a pawn in whatever game you are playing but I will not sit by and watch. I will wait until whatever new master plan you've got cooking takes place and when it does then I will strike and destroy you."

The weasel stormed out of the entrance leaving behind silence. Ginny and Potter looked at Hermione sympathetically and then followed Weasley's retreating steps away from her.


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation

Disclaimer: All _Harry Potter_ characters and anything _Harry Potter_ related is owned by J. K. Rowling.

My friends had just walked out on me. Well, Ron had walked out and Harry and Ginny had followed. Could I really blame them? Ron was Harry's best friend and Ginny's brother. They would want to make sure he was okay. I'm sure being friends with Malfoy would be a bitter pill for them to swallow as well.

"Hermione?"

I turned around to face Draco. He looked a little lost and I wasn't sure why.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Come on Hermione. Don't play stupid with me. You just basically chose me over Weasley."

"I did."

"But why?"

"Because I'm tired of the whole mess."

Draco recoiled a little as if in pain.

"Well, I'm sorry if you see me as a mess. You won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll take myself out of the equation."

"Oh, stop it. It's not all about you Draco. Standing on my own two feet is important to me. My convictions are important to me and I'm not going to let Ron or anymore take them away. If I want to give you a chance and befriend you I will despite what others think."

I watched Draco's face harden.

"I will not be your charity case."

"I never asked you to be."

"I don't need you to take care of me."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need it", Draco yelled. "I don't need your help or anyone else's! I don't need your pity or your charity! All I need is me, myself and I! I don't need your self-righteous act!"

I put my hands on my hips.

"You don't need my help", I yelled back. "You don't need me? If it weren't for me you could be dead right now. You didn't want to go down in the book as the guy who puked himself to death but you didn't mind starving yourself to death. You didn't mind weakening yourself. The Draco Malfoy I used to know didn't hide from the world. He took it head-on despite what others thought. You may have been the biggest bully and most arrogant jerk at the school but at least you didn't back down and give up. You know, I honestly miss the old Draco. No matter how often you paraded your wealth and status while holding up that arrogant nose of yours I still respected your stubborn and willful pride even if it was being used for the wrong side.

You tell me you're tired of my pity? I am tired of the "woe is me" crap you've been pulling. You need to reach deep down inside and bring back a bit of that old Malfoy I couldn't stand. He wouldn't be sitting here simpering about the world, his friends or anyone else not caring about him."

I finally stopped to breathe again.

"You're one to talk", Draco countered. "You were sitting her moping about your friends being all distant."

"Yes, but at least I did something about it."

"And lot of good it did you. They just turned their back on you."

"The point, Draco, is that I tried. I went and tried to patch up my friendship. I stopped waiting on them to come to me and went to them."

"You think I ought to go back to my lot of friends", Draco asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, on some level they maybe your friends. Maybe you ought to give it a try. They can't have all been bad. Could they?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No, not all of them were Voldemort's supporters if that's what you mean. Their families are all deeply connected though."

"Why don't you try patching things up with those who aren't."

"But just talking to me could injure the reputation of many of them, if not all."

"Well, if they're worried about their reputation then they weren't true friends at all. True friends should look beyond that."

"Weasley didn't look beyond you being friends with me."

"Ron is a hot-head and I knew he'd take the news worse than the others. Eventually he'll cool down and I'll hopefully be able to reason with him."

"You think Weasley is going to befriend me?"

I laughed. "Befriend you? No. Eventually tolerate you? Maybe."

"Well, I don't need that human radish to tolerate me."

"You're right", I agreed. "The only person you need to worry about is yourself."

"I thought you didn't like arrogance and self-absorption."

I shook my head a little. "It's not self-absorbed to take care of yourself. You can't sit around and worry about everyone else when you're not taking care of yourself."

"Take care of myself?"

"Yes. You see, you've always had someone taking care of you or behind you to catch you. You had your father's status and money to cushion you. You had Crabbe and Goyle always flanking you. You had the power of the slytherins to fall back on when you felt threatened. Now you don't have any of those things."

Draco drifted towards the couch and sat down.

"You've got to pick up your pieces and learn to look after and depend on yourself."

"So I've got to be a loner?"

"No, you've got to be self-sufficient. You can still have friends and let them help you when needed but you've at least got to try things yourself first. You can be the big bad Malfoy with your own credentials."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I think you're right."

"You think I'm right?"

"Fine, I know you're right."

"I know I'm right too. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

Draco looked a bit confused.

"Go eat? You mean outside of our kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Won't that just be a lot of tension to face? You just had an argument with your friend. I'm sure he'll be in the Great Hall. I've never known Weasley to miss a meal."

"He will be down there. All of my friends will be down there and I don't care. Just like you I've got to face my friends and everyone else head-on even when things aren't perfect."

Draco stood up. "So, we're going to face the world?"

I nodded. "Yes and we're going to do it together."

"Together? You mean like walking in hand in hand or something?"

"No, just walking in together then going to our respectful tables. If we walked in hand in hand I think the school would die from the explosion of drama that would create."

Draco laughed a deep laugh which I found infectious.

"You're right but seeing our classmates shocked faces would be almost worth it."

"I agree, but I think we'll get that when we enter the Halloween Ball together."

Draco and I walked out of the common room area towards the Great Hall side by side. A few of the students that were late to dinner as well noticed our proximity. Draco and I walked with a comfortable short distance between us. This alone seemed to give rise to covered mouths and lowered whispers.

I wondered if Malfoy felt as out of place as I did. The two of us sitting civilly next to each other in class was one thing. Out in public, not patrolling, on our own terms was different. The whispers hurried ahead of us more than likely wanting to tell their friends what they saw.

As we neared the hall the noise of students talking, plates and cutlery banging assaulted my ears. When we reached the entrance the noise continued but a few eyes swept our way. A few of the students closest to the entrance elbowed their friends next to them and pointed to us.

I rolled my eyes at the same time Draco let out a derisive snort.

As more eyes turned our way a hush slowly descended upon our classmates.

Draco chuckled. "We get all this attention just from walking in together? I'm pretty sure if I kissed you the whole school would die of shock, Hermione."

Draco was probably right. The statement alone cause complete silence and a few gaping mouths.

He chuckled to himself. "I'll see you after dinner."

Draco walked over the Slytherin table as I walked to the Gryffindor table. On my way to my seat I made sure to make eye contact with my friends and smiled at them. Harry and Ginny wore faces of confusion while Ron just glowered.

I sat at the far end of the table and ate my food earnestly, showing my classmates that I wasn't going to be affected by their sneers, pointing and gossiping. I made a few glances towards the Slytherin table every now and then to check on Draco. He also sat at the far end of his table. I felt a little sorry for him for his peers weren't even bothering to hide their contempt and dislike. They openly jeered him. I even saw Crabbe and Goyle crack their knuckles a few times. Draco just continued to ignore them and I was proud of him.

I was about to go back to my food when a figure sat across from me.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Hermione, you two really are friends aren't you?"

"I told you that a while ago."

"Yes, but I didn't believe it. I thought you were just blowing up some steam and trying to get under Ron's and Harry's skin for being prats to you."

"No, we discussed the estrangement we had and I for one have moved forward."

"But when did this happen?"

"Are you talking about me moving forward?"

"No, this friendship with Malfoy."

"When I wasn't speaking to Ron and Harry it happened. I felt really alone."

Ginny was about to retort so I rushed on.

"I know it was my fault I alienated you, but I was just really hurt and depressed."

"So you turned to Malfoy", Ginny asked incredulously.

"No, Draco turned to me."

Ginny's face turned to one of shock.

"If you haven't noticed Ginny, Draco's been having a hard time since he's been back."

"Well, he tried to kill Dumbledore."

"But he didn't. That's what is important. He didn't kill him and because of that his friends have shunned him and his parents have disowned him."

"His parents disowned him?"

"Yes."

Ginny was taken aback.

"Wow. Nothing hurts like being stabbed in the back by family."

I knew Ginny was thinking of the estrangement between her family and her fourth older brother, Percy.

"When you don't have family you really don't have much to fall back on", Ginny stated.

"He's alone and very depressed. It's actually rather sad", I commented.

"Hermione, you don't have to pity him."

"I'm not. I actually care about him."

"How?"

"Because I would love to believe that I am above immature rivalries. I would also love to believe that I have a big enough heart to forgive."

Ginny looked at me in awe as I took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"You really are the mature one of the group."

I almost spit out my juice before forcing it down.

"Are you just realizing that?"

Ginny laughed. "No, I mean out of the three of you I do believe that you have grown up first. I always thought it would be Harry since he has to deal with so many problems but Hermione you forgave the enemy. Harry and Ron are still holding on to their grudges."

My ego could have swelled but I forgot about what Ginny said when I saw Draco stand up from his table and walk away. As soon as he walked out of the Great Hall a few of his so-called past friends decided to follow.

"Sorry, Ginny but I need to make sure he's okay", I stated as I stood up from the table.

Ginny just nodded in understanding then stood up as well.

"You're not going to take on that group alone. I'm coming with you."

I smiled at her as we followed the slytherin gang out of the Great Hall.

When we first stepped into the hallway I was alarmed for it was empty. As we walked further down our ears picked up a noise that grated my nerves.

"What in the world is that", Ginny asked.

"That would be Pansy Parkinson's laughter. It annoys me to no end."

We walked slowly towards the source of the sound. As we carefully peered around a right corner we spotted Draco's housemates circling him like vultures.

"So are we going to barge in and save the day", Ginny asked excitedly.

"Quiet. I want to assess the situation first."

To our advantage we didn't have to strain our ears. Apparently this group of slytherins was too cocky to keep their voices down.

"See you've taken you're new position at the bottom rung to heart", a rather tall brunette boy stated to Draco.

Draco's face was indifferent as if he didn't care that he was out numbered.

"Now you're hanging around with filth", the boy continued. "You're hanging out with that insufferable Granger."

My wand hand clenched.

"You do know that you're the laughing stock at this school", the boy continued.

The circle of slytherins laughed, cackled and giggled to reinforce the statement.

Draco looked at his nails out of boredom.

"You don't have anything to say Malfoy?"

Draco lazily crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked the guy in the eye.

"Why would I have anything to say to you Nott?"

Nott's back shot straight.

"It would be wise for you to be respectful to those above you."

Draco smirked and stood tall. He didn't quite reach Nott's chin but the confidence he exuded made him seem far more impressive. Draco walked towards the guy while never breaking eye contact.

"You wish you were above me. You wish you had the power I used to will. You wish you were as cool and confident as I am. At night, with your eyes shut tight, you cling to your pillow and blankets in desperation because only in your dreams could you ever be above me."

At the same time Draco's sentence finished Nott reached into his robes to pull out his wand. Draco was quicker and disarmed him before he could properly raise it. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Draco by his arms to restrain him. Draco, who probably already knew the depths of their stupidity, just angled his wand to point at each and said a stunning spell.

By the time the two oafs fell to the cold floor another slytherin housemate pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. At that point I emerged from the corner yelling, "Petrificus totalus", causing his limbs to bind against him and his body to go frigid. As his body hit the ground in a painful thud I heard, "Hermione, watch out", from Draco.

I turned to my side in time to see a red light shoot towards me. I ducked and the spell hit a nearby statue that exploded at impact.

I looked towards the source to see Pansy Parkinson smiling at me.

"Is the heat too much for you mud-blood?"

A combined body binding hex from Draco and I leveled her to the ground but as we were distracted we missed Nott picking up his wand.

He raised his wand and shouted, "Crucio!"

In slow motion I saw the red light leave his wand and head towards Draco. My throat went dry for I knew I wouldn't be able to shield him in time. I ran towards him anyways to knock him out of the way as Ginny ran towards Nott. She was able to knock him over to throw the curse off course. The red light shattered and blasted a nearby torch causing the hallway to fall into semi-darkness.

"You little blood-traitor", yelled Nott while raising his wand.

Another Cruciatus curse was escaping his lips but he was cut off by a well-timed, "Expelliamus", that sounded from the shadows.

Nott's wand soared through the air and landed in the hands of the person who stepped out of the shadows. Blaise Zabini.

"Nott, next time you call someone a blood traitor you need to look to your grandmother and ask her who your mother's father really was."

Nott's face turned white.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Zabini raised an eyebrow. "I don't? Both of our grandmother's are close. Your gran comes over for tea regularly during the summer. Sometimes I catch snippets of conversations."

I could see Nott's wand hand clench.

Zabini twirled the captured wand in his fingers.

"Not much without this? Are you", he said with a smirk.

Nott looked as if he were contemplating his chances when a new shadow joined the scene.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

After all of the confusion and noise the total silence that replaced it rang in my ears.

All of us who weren't immobile looked towards the front of the hallway to find a smirking Filch, a confused Slughorn and an enraged Professor McGonagall.

"Would anyone like to tell me what is going on here", asked McGonagall.

I forced myself to find my voice.

"Draco was being followed by his housemates so Ginny and I followed. We found them in this hallway trapping Draco."

Professor McGonagall lips thinned. "So, you decided to take things into your own hands Miss Granger?"

"Not really Professor."

McGonagall's eyebrow rose.

"I mean we were just looking into the situation until we saw one of Draco's housemates pull out a wand against him."

"I'm sure you were just itching for a fight", stated Filch.

I looked at him in shock.

Filch continued. "She's usually with Potter and that red-head always making trouble for me."

I wanted to cast a body binding hex on Filch but I knew I'd be in more trouble.

"Filch, let me handle this", interjected McGonagall. "We will all go to my office and I will speak to each of you separately. After I have heard everyone's side of the story I will make my judgments."

McGonagall's eyes rested upon me for a few moments before she swept by to unbind Parkinson and the other slytherin. The disappointment I saw caused me to lower my head as I followed in her footsteps.


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble

***Draco's POV***

Professor McGonagall listened to everyone's side of the story. We weren't allowed to interrupt anyone as they spoke. This proved difficult when Nott opened his big mouth and started spewing lie after lie. The dimwit actually stated that I attacked him first and that he only tried to protect himself. Of course the back-stabbers I used to call my friends followed along. I wanted to curse every single one of them but of course I kept my cool. I wasn't going to let that lot ruffle my feathers in front of McGonagall.

I couldn't help but cringe when Parkinson's turn came. She was probably the best actress and liar in Slytherin house. Halfway through the story she was sobbing hysterically as she described the fear and panic she felt for Nott. She went on stating how she had to protect him from Hermione.

"Why was Granger attacking Nott, Ms. Parkinson", asked McGonagall.

"She wanted to aid Malfoy in his confrontation."

"Why did she want to help Malfoy in attacking Nott?"

"She's friends with Malfoy now. Friends help friends when they're in trouble."

"So Malfoy was in trouble?"

"Yes…I mean no", Pansy stammered.

"Ms. Parkinson I am going to need a straight forward answer to these questions", McGonagall sternly stated.

I could practically see the cogs rotating in Pansy's head.

"Malfoy was in trouble because Nott was about to retaliate against him."

"Why did Malfoy attack Nott in the first place?"

"Because Nott was defending himself against him."

"Did Malfoy have his wand out first?"

Pansy shook her head vigorously. "Yes he did."

"Why did he have his wand out?"

"To use it on Theodore."

"Why was he using it on him?"

"Because…because", Pansy stammered sounding unsure.

"Did Malfoy feel threatened?"

"No", Pansy quickly stated.

"So you're telling me that Malfoy did not feel threatened at all when he was being cornered by a handful of his classmates?"

"He wasn't alone for long", Pansy blurted. "Granger, that Weasley girl and Zabini came to help him."

"They came to him", McGonagall asked with her eyebrows drawn up. "Appears to me, with your confession, that Malfoy was cornered by a few of his housemates and Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Zabini came to aid a friend they could tell was out numbered."

It took a great deal of control not to laugh at Pansy's white face.

"Now, Ms. Parkinson", McGonagall continued, "whether Malfoy was attacking Nott or not all of you did not have to gang up on him. All of you could have safely gotten away and find a professor for help. This goes for Malfoy's friends as well. Help should have been sought instead of having a battle in the hallway. I am disappointed in all of you and expect better behavior. I expect even better behavior from the Heads."

I noticed Hermione's shoulders slump and her eyes begin to brim with tears.

"I am not going to pinpoint the fault to anyone but all of you will be attending a Saturday detention when the time and place is appointed."

Hermione's head shot up.

"You don't mean next Saturday?"

McGonagall's lips thinned.

"No Ms. Granger. The Halloween Ball is for the student body and will not be cancelled. I believe the hosts of the ball should be in attendance. The detention will be scheduled for after the event."

I noticed Hermione relax a little as I felt my own shoulders relax. I didn't realize I cared that much about the ball.

From the corner of my eye I saw McGonagall move. She walked towards the front of her desk then stared at each of us sternly.

"I need whatever scruples between all of you to cease. There are more important matters at hand that need dealing with than the immature drama of teenagers. I suggest each of you act like the young adults you are and work together to strengthen each other. Each time you fight and quarrel you are just weakening each other and yourself. I also do not care if you are from different houses. All of you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and therefore carry the same name of a Hogwarts student. I advise all of you to act like it."

Silence rang as she let those words settle around us.

"Now I want all of you to return to your common areas at once."

All of us marched out of McGonagall's office quietly. When we reached the bottom I was sure Nott was going to try something again but all he did was bump against my shoulder and walk away with his gang.

"I seriously need to knock him down a peg or two", I stated loudly.

"Draco", Hermione grabbed my arm, "do you want to say that louder near Professor McGonagall's office. We just got away with a slap on the hand. You don't want to worsen it."

"But it's not fair. He and Pansy tried to use Unforgivables on us."

"But we don't have proof Draco. Only our word as they only had theirs."

"You're not acting like the Hermione I know. A long time ago you would have thought of a scheme to bring it all to light."

"Maybe. Just right now I'm happy I'm not expelled. She could have kicked us out Draco and had every right to. We shouldn't have fought against them."

"Now that sounds like Hermione", Ginny stated.

"Besides Draco, there's plenty of ways to get revenge without getting in further trouble." Hermione continued. "Haven't you heard of a thing called karma? He's not used to leading a group. He's more of a follower. I'm sure it will all catch up with sooner or later."

"I agree", Blaise chimed in. "The fact that he felt the need to use an Unforgivable shows he already feels backed into a corner."

"Why would he be so desperate to take your place Draco", Ginny asked

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why wouldn't he? My place was a place of power."

"And where did your power come from", Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My father."

"And your father's power?"

"Money and…"

My mind stalled as I began to see where Hermione's thoughts were heading.

"Come on", I motioned for everyone to follow me. "We need somewhere that's private before we go further with your theory."

"Our common area?"

I nodded.

Ginny quietly squealed. "I'll finally get a proper look at your place Hermione."

Hermione laughed and I found it infectious yet again.

"I'll make sure to give you the grand tour Ginny."

When we reached the entrance I commanded Panacea and Alexander to keep guard and announce if anyone came near the door. As they let us in Hermione apologized for my abruptness but re-emphasized the importance for privacy.

Inside Blaise took a seat in one of the big over-stuffed armchairs, Ginny sat crossed-legged on a settee by the fire and Hermione and I took the couch.

"So Hermione", I started, "You think Nott is working for Voldemort?"

"I think it's very likely that he is. With you not in the picture I'm sure Voldemort needed someone else to fill his shoes as watchman and lackey."

My brows knotted. "If he is working for him then we need to get to the bottom of it."

"We will but how? What would be our starting point?"

"I've got some pull with a few housemates", Blaise stated.

"Really", Ginny questioned. "Even after you saved me and defended Draco?"

"Not everyone in Slytherin is aligned to Voldemort. There are a few of us who think he's complete nuts and needs to be stopped."

I noticed Hermione and Ginny exchange a look of surprise.

"Not everyone in Slytherin follows a cut path", Blaise added. "I've never been a follower myself. I only really started hanging with Draco because he outshined me. With him around the girls tended to leave me alone."

"That's a good foundation for a friendship", Ginny joked.

"Hey, I normally only do things or hang around people when they're needed."

"Why are you here now", Hermione asked.

"To help knock that Nott down a peg or two. The more power he has the more possible power Voldemort has. I don't agree with the guy's views of a dominant race. If it weren't for muggles wizards would have been extinct a long time ago. If he wins this war that's the future we're heading towards. I don't like that future and will try everything I can to go against it."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this from Blaise. I'd known him all these years and never knew his stance. I just always thought he was indifferent about the war.

"So, you're willing to help the light side of the war", Hermione asked Blaise cautiously.

"I'm willing to help any side that's willing to overthrow that sick psycho's power and help bring over however many people I can."

After Blaise's declaration to join the good side Hermione and Ginny thought a celebration was in order. Hermione led Ginny to the kitchen to get food and drinks.

"So, this is your common area", Blaise asked from his seat.

I got up from the couch and sat in the opposite armchair.

"Yeah. It's cozy. I thought it would be something grander since it was a Head's common area but I've grown accustomed to it."

"You seemed to have grown accustomed to a lot of things."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Granger. The two of you have grown rather close."

"I…um, we're just friends."

Blaise burst into laughter.

"That's the first thing people say when they're trying to hide a relationship."

I started playing with the cuff of my sleeve.

"I'm not trying to hide anything. We're friends and nothing more than that."

"Are you going to the ball with her?"

How did he jump to that?

"We're both hosting so it makes sense that we go together", I said quickly.

"Who brought up the idea?"

"I did."

"You are head over heels for her Draco and you don't even know it."

I looked Blaise in the eye.

"How can you say that?"

"Draco, I saw how mad you got when Pansy tried cursing her and I saw they way you laughed and smiled when she did on the walk here."

I sat quietly as I assessed what Blaise was telling me. Maybe I did have feelings for Hermione beyond friendship.

I shook my head. "That doesn't make sense. We both come from different backgrounds, have been enemies for years and are completely different."

"Draco, opposites attract. It's pure and simple."

At that point Hermione and Ginny returned from the kitchen with a platter of sandwiches and cakes and drinks for us all.

I watched as Hermione gracefully sat down on the couch, crossed her legs and turned to smile at me. Her smile loosened the tight knot that had developed during my conversation with Blaise.

"Butterbeer Draco", Hermione asked as she held up one for me.

"Sure."

As she handed me the bottle her fingers brushed mine. The fire that spread from my fingers to the rest of my body alerted me that I was in trouble.


	20. Chapter 20: Contradiction

**Hermione's POV**

When Draco's hand brushed mine as I gave him his bottle, a shock ran from my finger to the pit of my stomach. A fire was kindled deep within and it felt wonderful. At that thought a blush threatened to develop but I quickly turned my head and engaged Ginny in the topic of the Halloween Ball.

"Ginny, are you still going to the ball with Harry?"

Draco, spit out a bit of butter beer.

"What's wrong with you", I asked confused.

"Ginny go out with Pot Head…I'm sorry Potter", Draco corrected himself.

"What's wrong with that", Ginny asked defensively.

"Because you are so much better than him."

Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock.

Draco laughed. "What? You don't have that "Holier than thou" personality that he has.

"You think he has an "holier than thou" personality?"

"Yes", Draco simply stated with Blaise following in agreement.

"How so?"

"Because he thinks he's the hero in everything. He always thinks he has to save the world."

"Here, here", Blaise stated afterwards.

"But honestly, he has to", Ginny continued. "He's always being attacked."

"Because he's always messing in business that's not his", Draco countered.

"That's because other people were normally in messes they shouldn't have been in the first place", Ginny pointedly stated to Draco.

Draco sat up and put down his butter beer on the table.

"Are you telling me that Potter doesn't go looking for trouble?"

"I'm saying that trouble finds him."

"And he invites it in with a huge hug and a fruit cake."

I really wanted to argue against Draco and say that wasn't true but honestly I couldn't. I thought back to the time Harry wanted to ride his Firebolt without checking to see if there were any hexes or jinxes placed on it. Last year alone he kept up with that blasted "Half-Blood Prince" book and ended almost getting expelled from school for using a hex he had never studied or tried.

"Harry just feels responsible towards those he love and even towards those he doesn't know", I stated.

Draco snorted, "He doesn't have to take on the burdens of the whole world. That'll drive any sane man mad."

"He didn't ask for it Draco. When Voldemort singled him out as a baby he put that responsibility on him", I countered. "Harry was famous before he could walk and talk. Everyone in this world knew his name for an incident he could hardly remember."

"He's always in trouble though."

"That's because it keeps following him. For some crackpot reason Voldemort's followers think the key to Voldemort's ultimate rise to power is the death of Harry. They have since the beginning."

"But what really happened", Blaise asked while sitting up in his seat. "How did Harry really survive? There are so many theories."

I felt a bit uncomfortable talking about Harry to Blaise but I figured if he was going to fight for our side he should know. Besides, if he ended up using it against us I'd find a way horrific way to make him pay.

"Harry was protected by his mom. She gave up her life for him while protecting him."

Blaise and Draco looked at me as if expecting more.

"What?"

"There has to be more to it than that", Draco exclaimed.

"No. Love is an ancient protection. It's a powerful one. Voldemort couldn't touch him because of that."

"So whatever spell Voldemort tried to use on Harry backfired", Blaise asked.

"Yes."

"So he's only famous because his mom gave her life for him", Draco asked solemnly.

I nodded.

The room was rather quiet as this new information sank into Draco and Blaise.

"Bugger", Blaise quietly exclaimed. "I wouldn't want to be him if that's the only way for me to be famous."

"Well, that's not the only reason", Ginny stated. "He's also awesome on a broom."

"He's not that great", Draco exclaimed.

I laughed. "Please Draco, he's bested you too many time on his broom."

Draco looked to Blaise for backup, but all he did was shrug his shoulders in agreement.

"So, you're going to the ball with Harry", Draco asked Ginny, taking the attention off of him.

"Well, I'm really not sure", Ginny stated kind of sadly. "I'm pretty sure I just put a death-sentence to that by aligning forces with you and Blaise."

Draco scoffed. "If Potter dumps you just because you helped saved me then he really doesn't deserve you."

"He better not", I stated.

"Well, it's up to Harry", Ginny said looking uneasy again. "And there's no one more stubborn than him…besides Ron."

Days went by as neither Harry nor Ron approached us. I thought that with my new friendship with Blaise That the hallways would be filled with even more gossip and hostility. I was either wrong or my classmates were hiding it well.

When I announced the concern to Draco on the walk to Hogsmead he just shrugged his shoulders and stated, "They're probably staying low for right now. The slytherins realize I'm not as alone as they thought I was. They and the rest of the school realize you aren't either. You're being protected by Blaise and me. Plus Ginny is a formable match. I've been the recipient of one of her hexes." Draco shivered as he relived the Bat Boogey hex Ginny put on him on the train one year.

"Hey, Hermione, Draco", I heard Ginny call from ahead of us.

I looked up and noticed that Ginny and Blaise had walked farther ahead of us than I thought. Draco and I ran to catch up with them.

Ginny and I separated from the guys at Gladrags Wizardwear. Mrs. Weasley had already sent Ginny her Halloween Ball costume by owl. She was going to be a mermaid. I thought the outfit was really cute. Ginny found it a bit childish but made some alterations to it I'm sure her mother would blush at.

I was not quite sure what theme I wanted to go with. Fairy princess, doctor, and even prime minister seemed okay by me. Ginny had other plans.

"Since you're a host you need to stand out. I want people to say 'Wow' when they look at you".

"Couldn't they do that with a Fairy Princess outfit?"

I found a beautiful purple gown with sheer bell sleeves that screamed princess. Ginny took one look at it and then went to another rack.

"Hermione, at the Yule Ball you were a really lovely blue dress. I loved it and it complimented you very well. This is a Halloween ball. You get to dress up. Be someone or something else. You need to get out of your skin and try something new."

"Like what?"

Ginny's eyes widen as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Like this."

When she pulled out the red dress for me to see all I could say was, "You have got to be kidding me".

**Draco's POV**

As Blaise continued to rummage through the racks to find the pieces of his costume I leaned near a corner holding mine. I had already planned my outfit ahead of time and sent instructions to the proprietor to gather what was needed.

I was admiring the brilliancy of the white of my outfit when I heard Hermione's outburst. I looked up to see what was going on but a group of Hufflepuff girls were blocking my view.

"You're rather interested on what's going on over there", Blaise stated as he finally picked out a suit.

"Didn't you hear her?"

"Yes, I did but I'm not craning my neck to see what's happening."

I casually shrugged. "I was only curious."

Blaise gave me a stern look as he draped his suit on his arm.

"When are you going to admit that you fancy her already?"

I nearly lost my stance but composed myself quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You fancy Hermione and I'm almost sure she fancies you."

"You think so?"

Blaise laughed. "See. You didn't deny it."

I got off of the wall.

"I didn't confirm it either. I was just a little thrown by you telling me I fancied her."

"Whatever. Just if you really do you ought to make a move."

"Why?"

"Draco, she's not going to be free forever."

"Is there someone out there trying to get her?"

"I don't know mate but she's a good catch. She's smart, independent and has a lot of potential look wise. Someone is bound to snatch her up. Honestly, I'm surprised Weasley hasn't. Always thought there was something between them."

"Weasley doesn't deserve to touch her with a ten-foot broomstick."

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You're rather defensive of a girl you don't claim to fancy."

I was really uncomfortable with where our conversation was heading.

"Let's just go pay for our stuff."

As we started towards the checkout counter the girls were checking out. I was curious to know what Hermione picked out but Blaise grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Just how are you paying for your items? I thought your parents completely cut you off."

"They did. Look, ever since I was little my father taught me the importance of looking out for yourself and trusting no one. One day I snuck into father's office and accidently broke an object that was valuable to him. His way to punish me was by taking away my allowance. I figured if he tried it once he could try it again, so I started saving and hiding some of my money from him. Plus mom always gave me a little extra that he never knew about.

Before I started my first year at Hogwarts I used my dad's power to open up my own account at Gringotts without him knowing. The past few years I've been putting the majority of the money given to me into that account for a rainy day. My parents just assumed I wasted my money on junk."

"Wow. Kind of wish I'd thought of that."

"The Malfoy family creed is to think for yourself first. That's one lesson I actually want to think father for one day."

When Blaise and I reached the counter the girls were already done and waiting. We purchased our items and afterwards made a quick stop at The Three Broomsticks for lunch. When we were done we all headed back to the castle to get ready for the ball. Hermione and I stashed our items in our rooms before rushing to the Great Hall to help prepare.

When we entered the hall we noticed that many of the more complicated decorations were already in place thanks to the professors. Hermione and I tackled the remaining decorations. As we released several small live bats from our wands we started a small competition to see who could release the largest cloud of bats. Needless to say we ended up getting reprimanded by Professor McGonagall after she got knocked over by a rather impressive cloud.

After all of the decorations and the stage was set, Hermione and I rushed towards our common area to get dressed. It took me not time to get my white suit and accessories on. I took a quick look in the mirror and made sure everything was in its perfect place.

I walked into the common area hoping Hermione would be ready but she wasn't. As I paced the common area I could hear shuffling coming from behind her door.

"Hermione, stop moving so much", I heard Ginny demand.

"Can't help it. I'm not used to this", Hermione answered.

What was going on in there?

"Are you two ready yet?"

Suddenly I heard someone fall.

"Hermione are you okay", I heard Ginny ask alarmed.

"I think I'm going to kill you Ginny."

"Oh, stop being dramatic. Draco, we'll be down in a few moments. Go on without us!"

"But Hermione's my date!"

I heard giggle.

"And your date will be down shortly!"

I sighed and walked through the door.

"Smashing outfit indeed."

I turned around and found Alexander appraising my costume.

"Why thank you."

Panacea eyed me up and down.

"Is the theme this year 'Walking Contradiction'?"

I laughed. "Quite possibly but I pull it off so well", I stated as I turned around to give her a full view.

Panacea laughed and wished me a good time.

I walked slowly towards the Great Hall not wanting to get there before Hermione. This ball was our project and I wanted to start it with a grand entrance.

"Nice assemble", Blaise greeted as he climbed the steps up from the Great Hall area.

"Um, you too", I stated eyeing Blaise's costume unsure of what it was.

Blaise took off a Spanish looking hat, bowed and said, "Let me introduce myself. I am Don Diego de la Vega but I am better known as…", Blaise whipped out a fencing sword and slashed through the air, "…Zorro."

I couldn't help but to laugh at his performance.

"Who is Zorro?"

Blaise put his sword back into its holder.

"He's a famous fictional muggle character. I wanted to be a character that wasn't widely known among wizards. I actually felt like standing out for once."

"You're certainly going to stand out in that."

"I've already gotten plenty of compliments. All of the school is waiting down below to enter. You can feel the excitement and energy radiating off of everyone. It's almost infectious."

"Well, that's good. We put a lot of work into this. They better like it."

"Where's Hermione?"

"She was still getting help from Ginny getting ready when I left."

"Well, she had better hurry", Professor McGonagall stated as she climbed the stairs towards us. It is almost time to start and Hermione and you need to make the first entrance since you are the hosts."

McGonagall eyes my costume and the corners of my mouth twitched as if she were suppressing a laugh.

I wanted to ask her how she liked my costume but she became distracted.

"Oh, here is Ms. Weasley bringing us Ms. Granger now."

I turned to reprimand Hermione on her lateness but I had seemed to lose my voice when my eyes beheld her.

"Ms. Granger, that is a very interesting outfit", Professor McGonagall dryly stated.

Interesting in no way described her outfit. It was a sheer and utter understatement.

Hermione's dress was a deep vibrant red. The material clung to her body and revealed curves I never knew existed on her. Red high-heeled stilettos came to a point on her feet and emphasized her slender legs. She wore a red and black choker that elongated her smooth neck. Her hair flowed around her in sleek, long waves. The outfit was complimented with a pair of red horns and a long red tail. In her gloved right hand she held a red pitchfork and on her face she wore the most devilish smile.

Blaise whistled as he eyed Hermione.

"And what do you think of your date Draco", Ginny asked.

"She's absolutely amazing."

**Hermione's POV**

It took all the will in me not to sink to my knees when my eyes landed on Draco. He was dressed from head to toe in white. It seemed to have an ethereal glow emanating from it that brought out the white in his white-blonde hair. The suit he wore was perfectly fitted for his body. It hung in all the right places. To compliment his look he wore a shiny halo and feathery angel wings. Any girl would drool all over him but tonight he was mine.

When Ginny asked him how I looked I dreaded what he had to say. I felt completely out of place and awkward in my costume. When he stated that I was "…absolutely amazing", my smile grew wider.

Draco extended his right arm towards me.

"Are you ready to make a spectacular entrance Hermione?"

I placed my hand on his arm and looked straight into his eyes.

"With you by my side Draco, yes I am."


	21. Chapter 21: Whirlwind

As Draco led me down the steps towards the Great Hall my heart raced. I honestly couldn't tell if it was from my nerves or my proximity to him. I could hear the buzz of the students behind the closed doors. They were all waiting to see Draco and me enter. While I tried to steady my nerves Professor McGonagall stopped us at the doors.

"Now, the two of you will enter through the doors and make your way towards the center of the dance floor."

"Then we will welcome everyone to the ball then announce The Dark Empress", I added.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"No, dear. You and Mr. Malfoy will be leading the opening dance."

My eyes went wide.

"Lead the dance", I asked while almost choking on the words. "When did this happen?"

"Malfoy didn't tell you? I informed him about this change a few days ago."

I turned to Draco. "How could you not tell me we had to dance?"

Draco shrugged. "It's only once dance Hermione. You didn't expect to dance at a ball?"

"I didn't expect to start the dance with everyone looking at me."

Draco huffed. "You think you're that hot in that costume that no one will notice me?"

"You're not wearing stilettos. If I had known this I wouldn't have let Ginny talk me into wearing them." My shoulders slumped. "I'm going to make a fool of myself."

Draco tightened his hold on my arm.

"Hermione Granger, no one looks like a fool with me leading them."

"Miss Granger, you will do just fine", McGonagall added. "You just need to remember to breathe."

I let the breath I didn't realize I was holding in out.

"The two of you will be just fine. I'm about to open the doors so smarten yourselves up."

I let out one more calming breath, straightened up and squared my shoulders ready to face whatever was about to happen.

As the doors opened up I could feel Draco pull me closer to him.

"Smile", he whispered quickly into my ear before the doors fully opened.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I had to force the blush that threatened to creep up my face away as I heard a collective gasp.

Suddenly I heard a magnified voice.

"Let me introduce you to the host of our first annual Halloween Ball",

Professor Slughorn announced. "Put your hands together for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

A stun silence followed as only a few students clapped.

Draco, who seemed unfazed by anything, led me towards the center of dance floor. As we got closer to it I head the beginnings of a haunting intro start to play.

As we walked by our classmates I could a few catches of, "That can't be goody two-shoes Granger. Who does she think she is? How dare Malfoy put on an angel costume. What trick are they playing?"

Before I knew it Draco and I were in the middle of the dance floor. As Draco turned to face me the lights dimmed, a spotlight fixed on us and the music tempo started to pick up.

"Do you know how to tango", Draco quietly asked me.

"I know the basics but I've never danced it."

Draco smirked. "There's a first time for everything." He grabbed my left hand in his and put his left hand on my waist all the while pulling me closer.

As soon as Draco started to move my body moved in sync with his. The rhythm of the music coursed through him and into me. Each turn, dip and step was led with graceful strength that it was easy to follow. When the music reached it's feverish end my heart was pounding, blood was racing to my ears and I could tell that my face was flushed.

Suddenly I realized that I was staring deeply into Draco's eyes and he was staring into mine. I could feel a pull towards Draco that I couldn't resist but the rest of the world came crashing through when I started to hear a loud applause.

I reluctantly broke eye contact to see the sea of people standing around us. I was shocked to see the same people who had recently been gossiping behind our backs cheering for us.

Draco grasped my hand tighter and started to pull me after him.

"We've got to introduce our guest."

When we reached the stage Draco motioned for me to start.

As I looked out into the crowd a guitar started to faintly play as a low fog creeped along the stage.

I stepped up to the microphone.

"Fellow students, thank you for coming to this year's first annual Halloween Ball."

The students cheered and the guitar grew louder.

"Tonight, I would like to present to you our special guest…"

The guitar started to whine as a haunting string quartet and bass started to play along.

"…The Dark Empress!"

Suddenly the black curtain behind us fluttered to the ground to reveal the band and singer who were hiding behind it.

My classmates erupted in screams as they all rushed towards the stage.

I stepped back as the lead singer walked up to claim her microphone. As Draco and I walked away she winked at us before turning her full attention to the crowd.

"Hogwarts are you ready to rock", I heard her scream as Draco and I descended the stairs to join the rest of the crowd.

The students screamed so loud I could feel it reverberate in my ears.

"Then we're going to kick it off with our favorite song 'Solitary Drowning'!"

The magnitude of my classmates' screams reached a fevered pitch at this announcement. I had to admit that Draco picked a very popular and well-liked band.

As The Dark Empress's music swung into high gear I couldn't help but to move along to the rhythm of the music with my peers. Draco and I danced together and it amazingly fun and freeing.

It felt wonderful to be caught up in the pure happiness of the moment. I was still caught up in the moment when Ginny and Blaise came up to us.

"Oh my Merlin, Hermione! That entrance was amazing", Ginny yelled at me.

"It was all thanks to Draco", I admitted. "I had no idea what I was doing."

"You looked wonderful though", Blaise added. "The two of you totally commanded that floor. No one could take their eyes off of you."

"Of course not", Draco stated while smirking. "We're the best dressed couple in this room."

"I'm going to have to agree."

Draco, Blaise, Ginny and I all turned around to find Harry, in a vampire costume, standing near us.

"Did you just say something Potter", Draco asked with a frown.

"Yes, I did. If you had listened closely you would have noticed that it was a compliment."

"No wonder it sounded so foreign."

"Look, we just came over to be civil."

I raised my eyebrow. "We?"

Harry looked at me confused then looked around him. After a few seconds he pulled a mass of red hair from the masses.

"Ron and I came over to be civil."

Ron was wearing a clown costume. Draco and Blaise snickered.

"So what's the sudden change of heart", Ginny asked. "You guys have been ignoring us for quite some time."

"It's not that we've been ignoring you", Ron started.

"We've just been busy", Harry finished.

"Busy", I asked. "With what?"

"Secret business", Harry answered.

"Well, if you're not going to share you really shouldn't have said anything", Draco stated.

"It's really none of your business Malfoy", Ron argued. "It's only between Harry, Hermione and me."

"Ron, if you're talking about what I think you're talking about then you can go ahead and state it out loud. I trust Draco, Ginny and Blaise."

"But they're not a part of it", Harry stated.

"Oh yes they are. Draco and Blaise have pledged their alliances to our side to help defeat Voldemort and Ginny has been by our side since the day she has entered this school. Did the two of you forget what she did for us at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Okay, Ginny I understand", Harry agreed, "But those two Hermione?"

"Have proven to be better friends to me of late than you two."

"Ouch", Blaise playfully stated behind me.

"So a few months of good from them out weighs the years you've had with us", asked Ron hurt.

"Ron, what I'm stating is that the two of you have hardly been here for me."

I could see Ron and Harry starting to retort but I held up my hand to stop them.

"Now, because we have such a great history between us I am willing to forgive you."

"Forgive us", both Harry and Ron asked.

"Yes", I stated. "For leaving me out of the loop, even though it was for my safety, I will forgive you. For being complete jerks I will forgive you. As long as you can be civil to my new friends and stop keeping secrets I will completely forgive you."

"And we will overlook the horrid fact that you are friends with Malfoy and Zabini if you take us back as your friends", Harry stated.

"And help us with our studies again", Ron stated.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ron you are horrible", I stated as I rushed to him and Harry to give them a huge hug.

When the hug was over I let go of them and turned around to Draco, Blaise and Ginny.

"Think we can all get along", I asked them.

Draco shrugged and said, "No, but hopefully it won't kill us to try."

I ran to him and hugged him the same way I hugged Harry and Ron.

"I'm so happy", I cried out loud.

"Hermione, you get over emotional about stuff", Ron stated.

"Oh, Ron."

"Hey", Ginny exclaimed. "What's this secret you two were talking about?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then looked at me. I nodded to them to say that it was okay.

In a lowered voice Harry started, "Last year I was given a mission by Dumbledore to search out for horcruxes.

"Horcruxes", Draco hissed. "What did he have you searching for those for?"

Harry looked at Draco.

"You know what they are?"

"When you come from a family that prides themselves in knowing all manor of dark magic you come across a thing or two."

"What are they", Ginny asked.

Harry turned to her.

"They are objects that embody part of a soul of a person so that if that person is killed they can still remain alive."

"And that's dark magic how", Blaise asked.

"Because in order to be able to split your soul you must commit a gruesome act beforehand such as murdering someone."

Draco spoke up. "Are you trying to tell us that Voldemort has created a horcrux and that's why he didn't die the night he killed your parents?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're not as slow as I thought you were."

Draco scowled at Harry.

"But it's not just one horcrux I'm talking about" Harry quickly continued.

"He created more than one", Blaise asked.

Harry nodded. "And I've been on the search to find them. Dumbledore found one last year. Ron and I found another hidden as a locket. Ginny, you actually found one your first year."

"Tom Riddle's diary", Ginny asked while going pale.

"Yeah", Ron stated, "but Harry destroyed that one with a basilisk fang."

Harry lowered his voice even more and we all moved in closer to hear better.

"Right now there are four more items that need to be found. Dumbledore believed them to be objects related to the house's founding members. Right now we have Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's to find. I believe that Hufflepuff's is a cup that was stolen by Voldemort while he was still Tom Riddle."

"A cup", Draco asked. "What's so special about a cup?"

"Well, apparently Voldemort had an obsession with collection items that belong to the Hogwarts founders", Harry answered.

Suddenly someone bumped into me then excused themselves as they walked quickly away.

"I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else at another time", I stated.

"I think you're right", Harry agreed.

"Then let's enjoy ourselves tonight", Blaise exclaimed. "The night is young and I still have some dancing moves left in these feet."

I laughed as we all returned our attention to the music and started to dance the night away.


	22. Chapter 22: Breathless

**Draco's POV**

I lay awake in bed the morning after the Halloween Ball. My arms casually rested behind my head as I stared at the green ceiling of my bed canopy. I thought of the dance Hermione and I shared last night and I body shivered with the thought of the electricity that passed through us. The energy that flowed through us was hot. I could feel immense heat in my chest and stomach. My eyes could not be taken off of Hermione's eyes. She was beautiful and exquisite. It wasn't because of her devil outfit, which was beyond hot, but because of her dancing. I'd never seen her lose herself the way she did last night. She had given herself up to the music and in a way to me too. Hermione's usual rigid and stiff body was fluid and she actually exuded sex appeal.

"Wow", I quietly said aloud as I quickly sat up.

Did I really just use Hermione and sex appeal in the same sentence?

I absent-mindedly ran my fingers through my hair.

Great Merlin, what was my mind coming to? Did Hermione have me under some spell?

I scoffed and quickly rose from my bed.

She maybe a smart witch but I'm sure I'd notice if she tried something on me.

I walked towards the dark wood armoire and pulled out a light gray v-neck sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. The jeans I had purchased before school but had never worn. Father had always told me they were muggle servant clothing but I secretly found them appealing. Today I was going to put them on as a sign of rebelling.

I laid my clothing out on the black marble counter top in my spacious bathroom. It wasn't anywhere as large as mine at home but it had more warmth. The white and dark green floor tile was charmed to stay warm so my feet never felt cold.

Undressing and stepping into the shower was always quick, for I never had to wait for the water to warm. It was always the right temperature and this morning I was grateful for it as I let the water cascade over me. I stood and focused on each drop imagining that each one was a worry or a past negative experience. Peace slowly eased into my chest as I let Father's harsh words, judgments, cruel punishments and betrayal wash away from my mind, body and soul and drain away to some unknown place far away from me.

After my shower I dressed and walked into my room to check myself in the full-length mirror. When my eyes met the glass I did a double take and almost reached for my wand. The person in the mirror didn't look like the frightful, tired boy I had become accustomed to see. Instead I saw a stranger. A rested and relaxed young man with the resolve to live.

A small smile formed on my face that quickly was followed by an overwhelming sense of joy and freedom. I was determined to get out of my parents' shadow. I was going to live my life and not the one they manipulated me for. No longer was I going to feel like I failed them. They failed me and it was going to be my job to fix what they had broken. I was resolved to become a good and respected man on my own terms.

I suddenly wanted to share this new me with Hermione. When I turned around to grab my wand from my nightstand a sight at my room window made my heart almost die from shock. There at my window a bat flew intently looking at me.

"Could it be", I asked myself. "Could it really be him?"

I hesitantly walked towards the window and studied the bat. He looked like an average bat but he had long thin black hairs that limply lay on the side of its head.

"Severus?"

My feet slightly stumbled as I rushed to open the window.

As soon as the window was opened enough the bat flew in. It did a quick circle around the room once before landing in front of me in a swirl of black.

I stopped short of breath as I saw my godfather, Severus Snape, stand before me.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Breath boy."

As I let the air greet my lungs again I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Severus where have you been? I haven't heard from you in months. I thought you might have been caught."

Severus' mouth thinned. His eye darted to the window, which he closed with a flick of his wand.

"Draco, I was almost caught. The Dark Lord and his followers almost caught me outside of a town north of here a month ago. Since then I've been throwing them off track by sending them on a goose chase. Right now they think I'm hiding in Russia."

I walked over to my nightstand, picked up my wand and placed it in my pocket.

"Why in the world are they looking for you in Russia?"

"The Dark Lord thinks I'm looking for the Elder wand."

"The Elder wand?"

"Draco, this is not a safe place to talk."

"Where else are we going to talk? You need to answer some questions. Why did you leave me alone in that shack with only a note telling me to go back to school and stay no matter what?"

"Hogwarts is the safest place for you right now. It's the safest place for anyone."

"Then where else are we going to talk?"

"Where is not the problem. It's around who that is the problem."

Severus turned away from me in a swirl of black robes towards the bathroom.

"Draco, get rid of the nosy brat standing outside your door."

For a moment I stared at the door Severus hid behind before walking to my bedroom door. As I opened it I found Hermione on the other side posed to knock. Instinctively my eyes met hers for a greeting. I noticed that a blush rose in her cheeks.

"I came to see if you wanted to come down to eat with me."

Honestly I wanted nothing more than to spend time with Hermione if I could make her blush more. The old bat hiding in my bathroom would skin me alive if I left him there though.

"Go on without me. I'm still tired from last night and resting."

"But you're fully dressed and look like you were about to head out."

I cocked my head to the side and smirked.

"Of course I'm fully dressed Hermione. Or were you expecting to catch me off guard less clothed?"

I couldn't help but laugh as Hermione blushed again and playfully shoved me.

"Draco you have the biggest ego I've ever seen on a guy", Hermione stated while laughing.

"I'm the slytherin prince. I have to look good."

"Well prince, when you get hungry make sure too eat something from the kitchen. I'll be back in a while to check on you."

Hermione waved then turned around.

I closed the door behind and leaned against it for support as I attempted to catch my breath for the third time this morning.

"Were you flirting with Granger?"

I stood straight as Severus reentered the room.

"Flirting? No. I wasn't flirting with her."

"And who made you the…", Severus made a slight pained expression. '…slytherin prince'?

I smirked.

"I've had a few girls call me that."

Severus closed his eyes and waved my comment away with his hand.

"Why did I ask? No more."

I started to laugh but was cut off by the sudden opening of my door.

Hermione stood there with her wand pointed directly at Severus. I could see the hatred burning in her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy I trusted you. Why is this murderer standing in your room?"


	23. Chapter 23: Rage

As I stood with my wand pointed at Snape, I could feel the blood boiling in my veins and a deep hatred building from my core.

"Draco, I asked what is this murderer doing in you room."

Draco stepped in-between Snape and me. Snape remained too calm for my liking.

I looked at Draco's face, which had paled, and saw the pleading in his eyes.

"Hermione, it's not how it looks."

I tightened the grip on my wand hand.

"It looks like you're conversing with the man who killed Dumbledore."

"Hermione, he was only trying to protect me."

"Protect you from what", I yelled. "Was Dumbledore threatening you? Was he attempting to kill you?"

Draco took a small step towards me.

"Hermione, just calm down for a minute."

I could feel the blood rushing in my ears.

"Calm down?"

At the edge of my view I saw Snape lift his wand.

"Expelliarmus", he yelled just as I yelled, "Protego!"

As Snape's spell bounced off of my shield and hit the stonewall creating a small crater, Draco's face grew red.

"My wall", he shouted exasperatedly.

"Draco, your wall is not important", Snape yelled as he deflected my disarming spell. This time it hit Draco's bed canopy, singeing the fabric.

He was about to disarm me again when Draco shouted, "Enough!"

Snape put away his wand with quicker reflexes than I would have guessed he had.

I only lowered mine a bit.

"Hermione put away your wand", Draco stated.

I nodded my head towards Snape. "Not with him around."

Draco took a step towards me.

"Hermione, please. I need you to trust me."

Even though the old me was screaming that putting my wand away was a mistake, I put it away in my pocket.

"That's a good girl Granger", Snape chided.

I wanted to curse him on the spot but Draco's hand grabbed mine. He then led me to the edge of his bed where he motioned for me to sit. I sat making sure I kept Snape in my sights.

Draco took a seat on a dark wood chair near a small table.

"Now, Hermione I understand you probably have a lot of questions right now but I also have my own questions that I need to ask Severus".

"Have you two been talking secretly all this time", I asked.

"No. I haven't heard from Severus for months. This is the first time he's contacted me."

Draco turned to Snape.

"Severus why are you just now contacting me? Is something wrong?"

Snape gave a severe look towards my direction.

Draco sighed.

"Severus, if she has to trust me to trust you then you have to trust me to trust her also."

"Since when did the two of you become friends", Snape asked.

"Since she's been the only one by my side these past months helping me", Draco answered.

"Helping you with what?"

"What do you mean with what?"

"Draco, you are protected by these walls. You are safest here. What would she know to protect you from?"

Suddenly Snape walked right up to me. I leaned back as his gigantic nose stood inches from mine.

"But then again this is Hermione Granger", Snape spat. "She has an uncanny way of getting into business that has nothing to do with her and knowing things she shouldn't know."

Draco stood from his seat.

"Severus back off from her. I'm sure she's as ignorant to your arrival as I am."

"I seriously doubt that", Snape countered. He then looked me straight in my eyes. "I think I should take a look into her mind and see what's there."

"Oh no you don't", I yelled as I lifted my leg and gave him a hard kick to the groin.

As Snape rolled onto the floor in pain I got up from the bed and stood over him.

"Draco said I couldn't use my wand. He didn't say anything about not using physical force. I don't care if you're my elder. If you try to force your way into my mind again I'm going to hex your backside to the deepest part of the forbidden forest and let whatever is there have their way with you!"

I looked towards Draco whose mouth was hanging open.

"Hermione, that was too wicked", he stated in awe.

"Malfoy", Snape scolded from the floor.

Draco looked at him and smirked.

"What? You deserved it. No one backs Hermione into a corner. I'm lucky she didn't do that to me in third year."

Snape gave Draco a murderous look before slowly standing up and straightening himself out.

"Despite the fun the two of you are having, I did come here for a serious reason."

Draco laughed.

"When aren't you serious?"

Snape's mouth thinned.

"Draco, even though Hogwarts is the safest place right now, you are in possible danger."

Draco's face quickly turned stoic.

"In danger from what", he asked.

"Draco, the Dark Lord is looking for a wand called the Elder wand."

"Wait", Draco interrupted. "Isn't that some wand from a children's tale. It's some wand that's unbeatable? Is that nut-job really that crazy?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Even though he's crazy he's more desperate."

"So he's trying to find an imaginary wand?"

"No, Draco it's not really imaginary. It actually exists."

Draco's face paled.

"It's real?"

Snape sighed.

"Yes, it is. He's pretty sure who last had it and where it may be. He's been tracking the person who was rumored to last have it, who was Grindelwald."

My eyes widened.

"That's the guy Dumbledore defeated", I stated.

Snape sighed exasperatedly then nodded.

"Yes."

My eyes widened even more.

"Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald when he took his wand", I added.

Snape nodded again.

"According to wand rules, whoever defeats a witch or wizard by taking their wand that wand becomes theirs and they have the power over it. That means that Dumbledore is the rightful owner of that wand. Did he keep it and use it?"

"Yes he did", Snape answered. "It's the wand he was using up until the day he died."

Suddenly I heard a cry from Draco that made my blood run cold.

Snape walked up towards him.

"Draco, the night you met Dumbledore on top of the tower you disarmed him. That made his wand, the Elder wand, rightfully yours."

My wand hand started to shake and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Draco, when that's found out he'll come looking for you for sure", I cried. "He'll have to defeat you in order to use that wand."


	24. Chapter 24: Overload

**Draco's POV**

I felt my knees buckle underneath as I felt my stomach fill with dread. Hermione quickly grabbed my left arm softening my descend. Just when I was thinking that my world was getting lighter, Severus waltzed into my room and told me I was in the way of Voldemort killing Potter. He'd have to either disarm me or kill me…and I knew which one he'd choose.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I could feel Hermione tugging on my arm.

"Draco, please get up. We'll figure out a way through this."

"Granger, stay out of this", Severus bellowed.

"No!", Hermione answered. "I've watched him go through so much pain and heartache since the beginning of the school year. He almost ended his life to escape everything and I've put too much effort in making sure he's okay to have Voldemort come and take him away from me."

"Draco…"

The softened tone of Severus's voice stirred me from my stupor.

"Draco, you tried to kill yourself?"

I nodded slowly.

"Was it really that bad?"

I quickly ran a hand over my eyes to keep a tear from falling.

"Draco, I knew it'd be rough but I didn't think you'd go that far."

"Severus, Voldemort wanted to kill me, my parents dis-", my voice cracked, -disowned me. You left me to this school where everyone saw me as a murderer. I understand that you worried about my physical life. You wanted me to stay alive, but I don't think you thought about how mentally and emotionally unstable I was."

I turned towards Hermione.

"Hermione, took me in…not out of pity but concern. She made sure I ate when I didn't want to. She stood up for me, even in front of her friends. Hermione made being in this hole so much more bearable."

Hermione smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

Suddenly Severus cocked his head.

"Did you two hear anything?"

Hermione and I shook our heads.

Severus stepped protectively towards us but as he raised his wand a loud bang was heard from the common room. Severus moved closer to us and turned around. We all found a murderous McGonagall standing at the door with her wand pointing at Severus.

"Severus Snape step away from those students right now!"

I could feel the power and hate radiating off of the Headmaster and was actually afraid for Severus.

"I said step away from those students RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly McGonagall shot a blast of light towards Severus, causing him to crash into my wall then fall limply to the floor.

I felt Hermione's hand on my chin as she closed my mouth.

McGonagall stepped further into the room while never taking her eyes off of Severus.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes, Professor", Hermione answered.

I think my body was in complete shock as Hermione helped me to my feet.

"Prof…Professor-", I stammered. "He's not…I mean, he's okay? Just stunned. Right?"

"Malfoy, did he harm you or try anything?"

Hermione spoke up. "Professor, Severus was in here alone with Draco before I came in but there were no signs of a struggle or mistreatment that I could see."

I stood up straighter.

"Severus didn't do anything to me."

McGonagall's lip twitched.

"Then what's with all of the damage in the room?"

"I can explain that", Hermione piped in. "I was using magic to defend myself and try to get rid of Snape's wand."

"Then he did harm you", McGonagall yelled while binding Severus's body with rope.

"No, Professor. It wasn't like that."

McGonagall turned to Hermione.

"Then quickly explain what happened in here."

"Snape was mainly trying to defend himself."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at me, as I couldn't keep in a laugh.

"I think Hermione did more harm to him."

"It was his fault", Hermione defended. "If he hadn't been trying to look into my mind he wouldn't have gotten kicked in his…his privates."

A small smile flickered across McGongall's face. I didn't know this woman had the emotional capability to smile.

"Malfoy, are you sure Snape didn't use a Confundus charm on you?"

"No, he didn't", I answered exasperatedly.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I began to pace from Hermione to my mirror. On the third trip to my mirror I looked at myself. Where was that calm confident man from earlier? My reflection looked shell-shocked and pale.

"All I did was get cleaned, put on my clothes and stare at myself in the mirror. Then out of nowhere Severus appears at my window, Hermione barges in here with her wand a lit and you Professor just walked in here and sent flying the man who came to warn me about Voldermort's plans. I don't think I can take much more."

McGonagall's wand hand shook slightly.

"What about Voldemort?"

"Yeah", I heard shouted from the common room. "What about that Snake-faced freak?"

That could not be Weasley at this moment, I thought to myself. I walked towards the common room and found him, his sister and Potter standing by the coffee table…wands out.

"Last I checked this dormitory belonged to Hermione and me. How is it that all five of you have found your way in here?"

"Five", Potter asked.

McGonagall's mouth thinned.

"Severus Snape is unconscious in Malfoy's room."

Harry's face grew redder than I'd ever seen the Weasel's face get…and I always thought his tomato imitating skills were impressive.

"What is he doing here?"

"I bet Malfoy let him in", Weasley answered. "Bet he's been planning this all along."

"What in this messed up situation makes you think I've been planning this", I asked. "I haven't been planning anything. I was just standing in my room."

"That's a lie", Weasley bellowed while finally showing off his reddening skills. "You've been fooling Hermione since the very beginning but you didn't fool me one bit. I knew you'd pull something like this."

"Like what", I yelled back. "You think I planned to have Severus surprise me by showing up at my window, Hermione barging in my room, McGonagall knocking Severus unconscious then have you three show up accusing me of developing this crack-pot plan!"

McGonagall edged towards the room.

"Right now I think all of us should reassess this situation."

A deep slow voice sounded behind me.

"I agree Minerva."

I turned around in time to see an unbound Severus flick his wand causing everyone's but McGonagall's wand to fly towards him.

"This must have been your plan", Weasley declared.

"Oh shut up Weasley", Severus demanded. "If Malfoy wanted me to capture or kill all of you I wouldn't have left McGonagall her wand. And before you continue be careful not to be foolish enough to think the Headmaster would side with someone you think is working for the Dark Lord."

I couldn't help but smirk as Weasley's large mouth shut tight.

"Now, Minerva-", Severus backed away from her a bit before continuing. "I agree with you that we all need to sit down and talk. There's a situation that has occurred that may take a number of us to overcome and even those lacking experience, like Potter and his friends, may be of help."

I looked towards Potter, Weasley and Ginny to see them glower.

"Why am I to trust working with you", McGonagall asked.

As Severus reached into his robes McGonagall aimed her wand at his chest.

"This may help you", Severus stated while taking out an envelope.

Upon seeing it McGonagall's wand lowered a bit.

"Dumbledore sent you one too?"

Severus nodded.

"He wouldn't have if he thought he couldn't trust you. The letter alone wouldn't have reached you if you truly had betrayed him."

"You're trusting him because of a letter", Ginny asked.

"It's not just any letter," McGonagall began to explain. "It's Dumbledore's last will and testament."


	25. Chapter 25: Clarity

The room was silent as all took in what just happened. Severus Snape was miraculously turned into a trusting person.

I tilted my head. My logic and reasoning skills had been halted.

"Professor", I started, "Is it possible to trick, break or hex a person's will?"

"You dumb-founded girl", Snape snapped. "You don't think Albus Dumbledore was clever enough to safeguard his will with all the magic and knowledge he had? He's been on Voldemort's and many other wizards and witches hit list for majority of his life."

The corners of McGonagall's mouth turned downward as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Although it is severely reluctant I'm going to have to agree with Severus."

A collective "What?!" came from the mouths of everyone in the room except for Snape. He stood a bit smugly with his chin in the air.

"Professor", Harry stammered. "He killed Dumbledore. Are you seriously defending him?"

"Seriously?", Ron added while waving at Snape as if it added support to Harry's answer just to point at him.

Both boys ended up jumping back a mile when they saw McGonagall's face grow red and sparks fly out of her wand. I must admit I backed away a bit myself.

"Potter and Weasley, it would be wise for you to hold your tongues before you spew out dragon dung."

Both Harry and Ron winced at the professor's sharp tone.

"I am by no means defending this man next to me."

Severus's chin fell as he looked at McGonagall with confusion.

"But what about the will", Snape asked. "Doesn't that show strong proof that I can be trusted?"

Swiftly on her heels McGonagall turned towards Snape and pointed the tip of her wand to the end of his large hooked nose.

"Severus Snape I will only trust you by your own merits as far as I can throw you from this spot with my bare hands without the aid of magic. Right now I am only giving you the benefit of the doubt because Albus Dumbledore was one of the brightest and most gifted wizards that has graced these halls and this magical world. I believe that even a man so sly and clever as you could not have tampered with such powerful magic."

I was amused as I stood and watched Snape slightly shrink from McGonagall. If I hadn't been as shocked by her sudden sharp and threatening demeanor I would have been laughing. Instead I just enjoyed the scene that continued to play out in front of me.

"At this moment I will give you the benefit of the doubt but unlike Dumbledore I do not easily trust."

Snape let out a silent sigh as his shoulders sagged a bit.

"Minerva, do you mind putting down the wand an inch or so away from my face then?"

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned.

"I actually do mind", she said as she reluctantly let down her wand.

"Professor", I addressed McGongall "Are you going to send him to hide at the Head Quarters?"

"Oh, that would be good", Harry chimed in. "Make him suffer being trapped and contained like Sirius was. Would serve him right for all the times he taunted him."

"No", McGonagall answered. "Right now that's too far from my sight. He's going to stay in this castle where I can keep my own eyes on him."

It was Snape's turn to be surprised.

"You're going to make me stay here? I've got to keep a look out for Voldemort. He's out there planning on killing the proper owner of the elder wand and that's Draco."

The Professor's expression turned into confusion.

"How is Draco the owner? Dumbledore was the last owner and you killed him. What does Malfoy have to do with the wand?"

"When I reached the top of the tower Dumbledore had already been disarmed."

McGonagall put a shaking hand over her mouth.

"Draco Malfoy, you stupid boy. If you were going to start something you should have finished it and stayed away. Now you've set Voldemort's eyes even more on this school than they've already been."

Draco's face grew angry.

"Stupid boy?", he roared. "What did you want me to do? Did you really want me to kill the headmaster? Did you really want me to be so deranged and sick enough to take a life so that later on your other precious students would be safe?"

"Safe? No one is safe now that Voldemort is on his way to kill you."

"Woman are you listening to yourself", Draco asked McGonagall. "Are you really listening to yourself? Voldemort is going to eventually come to this castle anyways to kill Potter. I'm just a little bump in the road. You should be happy that the so-called owner of the wand is on your side and isn't some lunatic who would be happy to just hand it over."

McGonagall's eyes widened.

"You do not address me in such a rude manner."

"I was raised to be rude to those who were rude to me no matter if they're an elder or not. You are my headmaster but I will not let you take your fear and anger out on me."

I quickly stepped to Draco's side.

"Professor, Draco's on our side and wants nothing more than to see Voldemort defeated. He's right that no matter what Voldemort would attempt to take on this school in order to get to Harry. He's done so many times already."

"Hermione's right", Harry spoke up. "Me being here isn't helping anyone either. Sometimes I think I should just run away but that's not going to stop Voldemort from his ultimate goal which is to kill all muggles and I guess have world domination."

"Do you really think he's going try and take on the whole world", Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know but if he takes out all the muggles in the wizarding world don't you think he's going to take out all the others? I mean that would be kinda hypocritical if he just stopped here."

"True, but did Dumbledore really have the elder wand", Ginny asked McGonagall. "I thought that was a part of some child's tale as a warning to not let too much power get to your head."

"It is a real wand", the professor answered. "And Dumbledore did have it. He got it after he battled Grindelwald."

"Wow", Ron stated in awe. "No wonder Dumbledore was so awesome. But if Dumbledore had the ultimate wand how was someone like Malfoy able to so easily disarm him?"

I quickly grabbed Draco's right arm, as I knew he was still in defense mode.

"I've wondered along those lines myself", I admitted out loud. I turned towards Draco to ask silently for forgiveness. "But I think Dumbledore may have known a lot that we don't know about the situation."

I turned as Snape snorted.

"For once in your life, Granger, it pays for you to be a know-it-all", he stated. "Dumbledore knew what Draco was planning all along. He wanted to try and give Draco a chance to do the right thing and to work for the Order. Draco didn't have a chance to decide because that's when the others and I caught up with him."

"But why did you kill Dumbledore", I asked. "Why didn't you just let him live to defeat the others?"

Snape sighed as a look of guilt and bitterness displayed on his face.

"Dumbledore, as Harry and I assume the rest of the Golden Trio know, had started the search for Voldemort's horcruxes. He came open one, the stone in Slytherin's ring, and ultimately he destroyed it but before he foolishly tried it on. He thought he could use the power but it was cursed. He was able to reach me in time for me to help him but all I could do was slow it down."

I suddenly felt like a brick had dropped into my stomach as comprehension settled in.

"Dumbledore's hand? It was from a curse and not just an accident?"

"Right", Snape answered. "He was slowly dying through out the year. The potion I was giving him and possibly his will were the only things keeping him going."

"Blimey", Ron stated sadly.

Snape continued.

"Dumbledore was on his last leg when Draco confronted him. He was dying but didn't want to end up in the wrong hands and importantly didn't want the wand to end up in the wrong hands. That's why he had me take his life."

"Why didn't he tell me any of this", Professor McGonagall asked. Her face was pale and her frame was shaking. Snape quickly went to her aid by grabbing her hand and leading her over to the couch.

"Dumbledore didn't want the world to know he was sick. He needed to keep up a strong appearance to protect the school. The less who knew about it the better it was for safety. The horcruxes were the same. Dumbledore didn't want Voldemort to know that he knew about them. He wanted them destroyed in secret."

"A few have already been destroyed Professor", Harry added. "There's only four more we need to find. Ron and I destroyed the last one which was a locket and Tom Riddle's diary was destroyed our second year."

"Voldemort created seven horcruxes", McGonagall asked in disgust. "No wonder he didn't die when his killing curse back-fired off of Potter." The professor shook her head to clear it. "This is a lot to take in."

"This is a lot", Snape agreed. "Dumbledore gave up a lot in order to defeat Voldemort and there's more that needs to be done. That's why I need to be out there finding out more of what's going on and not trapped here."

McGonagall held her hand up to silence Snape then let out a low sigh as she hung her head a bit. After a brief moment she collected herself and with a stern look addressed Snape again. "Severus, you want to protect the boy then your best stance is going to be at this school. What if Voldemort already has someone planted on the inside?"

I turned to look at Draco who paled a bit.

"You really think someone's already been planted", he asked a bit shaken.

McGonagall stood up and walked towards Draco.

"Son, it wasn't just last year that you were Voldemort's inside man inside of this school. He was successful at bringing in his men and there were causalities to people and the school."

Draco's face and shoulders fell as the weight of the professor's words hit him.

McGonagall continued.

"Do you think I wouldn't suspect him to use a student or even a teacher again? Too many trusted people have fooled this school and I am not going to let it fall so easily to greedy hands. I was put in charge and while I live I will protect this school and it's students with all that I have."

"With this said", McGonagall turned towards Snape. "You will be staying inside of this area while you are in this castle. More specifically you will be bunking with Mr. Malfoy since you are keen on protecting him."

Draco's eyes grew wide.

"He's staying in my room", he asked, startled.

"If you have any problem with this Malfoy then you must not have value for your life", McGonagall snapped.

Draco straightened up.

"I mean I don't mind Professor".

"That's what I thought."

Ron and Harry stepped up.

"Can we say something?"

McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"What is it that you want to add?"

"What about Hermione", Harry started.

"Yeah", Ron added.

Harry continued. "Will she be safe with Snape in here? You're going to be watching Snape and Snape's watching Draco. Who's watching Hermione? She's in harm's way as long as she's with Draco."

Ginny piped in, "She can always stay in my dorm. I don't mind sharing a bed."

Draco turned to me and I could see reluctance in his eyes. He didn't want me to leave and I couldn't leave him alone.

"It's okay, Professor", I spoke up. "I'm okay here."

"Hermione", Ron started but I shook my head.

"Ron, you, Harry and Ginny know that I'm not the type to run away when my friends are in danger. Draco's my friend and I'm not going to leave him here alone because Voldemort's looking for him. If that were the case I would have left Harry's side our first year here."

I looked towards Harry who nodded in understanding. Ron tried to argue more but Harry grabbed his arm to signal him to stop. Ginny looked at me with worry but I just gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay, professor, to stay here."

McGonagall placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay Granger but if Draco or Snape gives you any trouble let me know. I need you to be my extra pair of eyes and ears."

I nodded.

McGonagall grabbed the wands that Snape had been holding and handed each of us ours.

"I know a lot has taken place and all of you may want to discuss it but right now I need to talk to Severus alone. Harry, Ron and Ginny. I need you three to head back to your dorms. Hermione and Draco, if you don't mind maybe you two could go and put some order to the room you helped to destroy.

I watched my friends reluctantly walk away as Draco and I left for his room. As we entered McGonagall closed the door behind us.


	26. Chapter 26: Change

**Draco's POV**

As the door closed behind me I wanted to scream. But I knew that would sound and look completely childish so I sat on my bed instead with my arms crossed.

"We've had everyone barge into my room and the common area today and now we're sent to my room like toe small kids while the adults have a hush-hush conversation".

I looked to Hermione who just stared at me with an amused look.

"I cannot and will not allow anymore drama today."

"You won't allow", Hermione asked while laughing. "Are you telling me you had control over the events that happened today?"

I huffed.

"No, if I had I would have been at lunch eating til' content." I pointed to do door. "Do they realize I haven't eaten all day?"

Hermione started to laugh harder and it was annoying me.

"What? You haven't eaten either. Why are you laughing?"

"Draco, do you realize how childish you sound?"

"Childish? I'm just hungry."

Hermione walked towards my bed and sat down next to me.

"When they're done I'll fix us something in the kitchen. Okay? Until then, you should calm down. Some major stuff happened today and a lot of information has been revealed. Maybe we could talk about it for a bit. Aren't you in shock?"

I sighed as I picked up one of my pillows and hugged it to me. Of course I was in shock. Voldemort had even more of a reason to kill me. He's shown that he would never let anyone stand between him and Potter.

As I started to feel depression take a hold of me I was abruptly brought back to the present by a smack to the head.

I looked up to find Hermione standing in front of me with one of my other pillows in her hands.

I rubbed my head. "What in Merlin's name was that for?"

"You've been getting better of late. Less depressed. I'm not going to let you go back there so I decided to take extreme measures."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

I quickly threw the pillow I held at her, which she caught in her stomach.

"Hey", she yelled. Hermione quickly picked up the pillow and threw it at me again. This time I ducked to miss it.

"You can't hit a moving target can you Hermione?"

She picked up the pillow again. I ran a few feet away from the bed to dodge it.

"Good thing you're not on the quidditch team. You'd be horrid. You better stick to those books you're so fond off."

"Oh, yeah?"

Hermione grabbed both pillows off of the floor. I took off towards the sidewall ready to put my seeker moves to use.

"Catch me if you can bookworm." I turned around to playfully stick out my tongue.

It took my brain a second to register Hermione saying "Leviosa", before two pillows made direct contact with my face.

"Ow", I yelled as I grabbed my throbbing head as I slid down the wall to the floor.

Hermione doubled up with laughter.

"How was that aim Draco?"

I glowered at Hermione.

"You better have a headache potion up your sleeve, Granger."

Hermione stopped laughing but continued smiling.

"We're resorting to last names again, Malfoy?" Her smile turned cheeky. "I must have gotten you good."

Oh no, I thought to myself. I was not going to let Hermione best me. I stood up, both pillows gripped in each hand. As I started towards her, her cheeky smile was replaced by a nervous giggle.

"Hey, you don't need to retaliate", Hermione stated as her feet started to back her away towards the opposite wall.

"Oh, I don't", I asked amused. "Then what should I do?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders while still backing up.

"Forgive and forget?"

I laughed at her answer.

"Yeah right, Hermione. Who are you talking to? I'm Malfoy. I'd much rather get revenge than forgive."

As I quickened my stride Hermione's eyes grew wide. She tried to turn and run but realized she was already at the wall.

"I've got you cornered Granger", I teased.

I lifted both pillows in the air ready to aim them right at Hermione's face, but I was caught off guard. Her face was scrunched up and her arms were braced on her sides prepared for a full frontal attack. My hands lowered as a thought registered. She was cute. Even though her face was scrunched up as if she was avoiding her first bad grade, she was cute.

Hermione realized my hesitation, unscrunched her face and opened her eyes. They looked straight into mine and I felt a jolt pull in my stomach. Hermione looked up at me with a look of confusion that was framed by her bushy curly hair. This girl was beautiful. Hermione Granger was beautiful.

"Draco, what's-"

I quickly dropped the pillows, walked up to her, framed her beautiful face with my hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

Suddenly the world didn't exist. Nothing existed outside of Hermione's lips, her scent and the raging fire that was building up in the pit of my stomach. She was my world and all that I wanted and needed. I had never felt such powerful bliss in my life. Who knew that Hermione Granger was the key to ultimate happiness?

The moment Hermione responded my reality changed...altered. I knew she would never be that geeky girl again I looked forward to harassing and embarrassing in front of a snickering crowd. Anyone who could make me feel this happy deserved to be treated like a queen.

When my brain became conscious of time and reality again I pulled away. Hermione looked small and awkward standing next to the wall. Her head was down. I cupped her chin and gently raised it. When I saw her face a blush that rivaled Weasley's reddening skills shown.

"Are you okay", I asked.

Hermione started to pat her hair, which I had apparently been running my fingers through.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay", she stammered.

I grew a bit concerned. Didn't she like the kiss? Suddenly my heart started to beat out of fear. What if didn't like it. What if she was offended by it?

"Hermione, I'm sorry if you took offense. I didn't mean for it to make you uncomfortable. You just looked all cute and what not…so I couldn't resist."

Hermione crossed her arms and turned her eyes to bore right into mine, studying them.

"Cute", she asked. "I looked cute?"

I chuckled. "Of course you looked cute. I just said that. Think I'm gonna lie about that?"

Hermione looked down again.

"I don't know. It was just all of a sudden. I haven't been able to register it yet."

"Register", I asked incredulously. "You don't register. You just do. Either you liked it or you didn't."

Hermione raised her leg and started to tap her toe into the ground.

"Well, I did like it."

I could feel my heart beat change to a different rhythm of excitement.

"You did? The way you were standing afterwards I couldn't tell."

She looked up at me again.

"Well, as I said, I was registering it."

I shook my head.

"Hermione Granger. You think too much."

She paused in her tapping and tilted her head.

"You know what? I think you're right."

She dropped her arms and cupped my face with her soft hands. The electricity shot right through me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in to deepen the kiss.

This woman is amazing, I thought as I started running my fingers through her hair again. As Hermione slipped her arms around my neck, I felt a phrase start to form in m mind that I could feel speeding towards my tongue.

I was scared and panicked that this phrase would ruin the moment, but my heart felt that it would burst if I kept it inside. With great effort I pulled slightly away from Hermione, breaking the kiss. The whine of displeasure she gave was too cute that I laughed.

With her big brown eyes Hermione looked up at me again.

"Why did you stop?"

"You didn't need to breath", I asked teasingly.

"Well", Hermione blushed, " –yeah, I guess I did".

I chuckled.

"Hermione, there's actually another reason I stopped."

If I didn't think the tension in the room could get any stronger, I was wrong. Behind Hermione's puzzled expression I could see the cogs working in her head. Was she going to figure out what I wanted to say before I even said it?

Suddenly my mouth ran dry. The words that were bursting from my heart earlier were now stuck in my throat. I tried clearing it and somehow the sound echoed in the room. I nervously looked around.

"Has it been this quiet in here the whole time", I asked.

Hermione tilted her head.

"Please tell me you didn't build up this dramatic pause to ask me that."

"No, no.", I shook my head.

It's now or never I told myself. I took a deep breath, relaxed my shoulders and focused my eyes on Hermione's.

"What I wanted to say, Hermione", I leaned in closer for effect.

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate you and that I-"

For the hundredth time that day my door was unceremoniously opened without a knock or warning.

"Draco, I just finished talking to Minerva and-". Severus stopped mid-sentence as he took in the scene of me holding Hermione intimately before him.

"Please tell me there was a hex, spell or something that went wrong", Severus stated.

"Sev-", I started but he cut me off.

"Or tell me Granger tripped over her clumsy feet while she was trying to dictate some complicated spell work or class lecture like the know-it-all loves to do."

"Hey", Hermione responded.

"Now tell me", Severus continued. "-that the two of you are accidently magically stuck together to still be standing together thus."

I don't think neither Hermione nor I realized we were still holding each other until then. We both quickly let go and jumped back from each other.

Severus cleared his throat "I see that I'm not only going to be a protector but a babysitter as well to two hormone raging teenagers."

I looked to see that Hermione had lowered her head. I wanted to go and comfort her from the embarrassment but I knew that Severus would probably hex me back to my spot.

He turned towards Hermione, "Granger, it would be best if you went to your room or at least the common area. I need to speak to Malfoy alone."

Hermione gave a slight nod. "Yes, sir." She quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I was about to reprimand Severus for handling that situation rudely but he walked away towards the wall, paused, turned around and walked back towards me.

"Draco have you…" he stopped, walked away again, turned around and came back.

"Draco, have you….", he paused.

"Have I what?" I spat out impatiently.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You will watch your tone."

I rolled my eyes.

"You have tried telling me something twice and you have been pacing back and forth stalling. It has been one massive trying day. I just need you to spit it out."

Severus set his face into a stern expression.

"Okay, Malfoy. Have you had the talk with your father yet?"

"What?" I asked aloud. "Have I had what talk-" My brain stalled. Oh, please no. Please someone tell me Severus Snape wasn't about to try to talk to me about sex.

I dramatically threw my hands up in the air in defeat.

"I can't take anymore", I exclaimed.

Severus looked at me puzzled.

"Take what?"

"I can not take anymore surprises, shocks or abnormal behavior today."

"Draco, what did you expect when I caught you and Granger together?"

I crossed my arms.

"I don't know Severus. I certainly wasn't expecting you to come through the door while we were kissing."

"And I certainly wasn't expecting you to be snogging the girl you've been terrorizing since your first year here."

"Well, Severus, you and I are equal there. I didn't expect it either. It just happened."

"Just happened", Severus asked puzzled.

"Yeah. We were pillow fighting and well…when she was bracing for the hit she looked all cute and-"

Severus pinched the place between his eyes and waved for me to stop.

"Draco, I do not want the details. Spare me."

"You asked."

"And I regretted it."

Severus sighed, stood still for a moment and then composed himself.

"Draco, you do realize that you're putting her in greater danger being with her, right?"

My shoulders slouched.

"Yeah, but together we'd be able to fight better. We're already on the same side and determined to help defeat Voldemort."

"But what about your family name, your blood. You do realize that if you fight with a muggle and Voldemort and his followers win you'll be on the losing side. You may even be killed with her."

I straightened my back and looked Severus dead in the eyes.

"My name is already mud to Voldemort and his followers and even if it wasn't I wouldn't care two knuts about it. My mother and father and all Malfoys who have willingly followed that crazed nut have disgraced the Malfoy name just by association with him. I have cut all ties to my family name.

Hermione has shown me what a true caring heart is. She's shown me what a true friend is and what true happiness is. Nothing in my past and no amount of galleons will make me give that up. I will stay and fight by her side as long as she will have me."

A silence rang in the room as the words of my declaration sunk in. I was going to stand by Hermione no matter what. Even if it meant death.

"Draco…"

Severus walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"…you really have grown up."


End file.
